Mistakes
by japanesenut
Summary: Akito hides many secrets...one of them happens to be his true love. WHo does akito really love? And what will he do about it. YAOI. story better than this bad sumary. onesided AkitoxKyo, YukixHaru, onesided Kyoxharu, Hatorixkyo
1. Chapter 1

Ch**apter one: Far away**

**Warnings: this is yaoi. There's violence, hate sadism, and all sorts of other weird sadist stuff I like to write. You've been warned! So please no flames! I don't like them :(**

**HI! This is my second ficcie….actually I haven't even finished the first one so I'm kind of stuck here. Please be gentle! Like I said before I don't speak English very well since I'm in a Latin American country and we don't speak English…we speak Spanish :'( It's a miracle I speak English! So please be nice…if it sounds kind of weird it's cause I still have trouble expressing myself sometimes. OH! And I promise I'll update all of my stories soon! Quickly! I promise! (By the way…Akito here is a guy! Not a girl…I'm taking the anime version**)

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN -- '**

**A**kito looked up at the setting shy through his balcony. Orange, yellow and red mixed beautifully. The breeze blowing softly. He ignored the odd feeling of Hatori's tools exploring his back. He was simply too busy remembering that face. That gorgeous, beautiful face that Akito had always adored.

"You know Hatori…..I love him" he murmured quietly.

"I know Akito-san" Hatori responded, his voice as cold as always.

"hmmmm…..No…You don't" Akito looked up and smiled. It was a sad smile, one that nobody had seen. Never. Not Hatori, or Shigure, or Ayame or any of the other Sohmas for a fact. A smile that he keep for himself and will perhaps share it someday with the one he loved.

"I've done so many things for him" He said as Hatori made him turn around to face him.

"breathe in Akito-san" Akito did as he was told. But it sounded more like a sight that a breath.

"So many" He whispered "So many… that he thinks I don't have any control over him" Akito droned on as Hatori locked his gaze with him.

"Anytime I want…I gave him freedom, cause I loved him. I allowed him to live far from me, so he'll be happy. But I want him with me. I want him close. I want him to be mine….I want him back!"

Hatori looked at him. His face was still blank, but his eyes showed worry, anxiousness ….and pity.

"Akito-san, I'm sure Yuki knows you love him. But please allow him to finish school, He's really happy right now and…"

"SHUT UP HATORI! YOU'RE NOBODY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! LEAVE NOW!" Akito snapped and he watched as Hatori silently gathered his things and left.

Akito then turned to look at the sky behind him. Those beautiful shades weren't gone yet.

'_I'm sure Yuki knows you love him…' _

Akito smiled suddenly. He expanded his arms and the breeze cooled him down softly. Blowing his robes and lifting strands of dark hair.

"No….It's not Yuki I want" he whispered softly as he opened his arms wider, as if wanting to embrace the sky itself.

'_I know I shouldn't, but I do. I need you and I hate you for it…..I'm not supposed to…But I can't stop loving you…"_

**Here's the fun part! Who do you think Akito is in love with? Hmmmm -?**

**It's very easy to guess and probably obvious…give it a guess! Jejejeje sorry the story slow right now but it'll change for the better…I promise**


	2. Chapter 2: misunderstandings

**CHAPTER 2: Misunderstandings**

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooong time but I was a little depressed since I lost my chance to go to college for a semester. It's soooo tough getting to a college here! You gotta battle against lots and lots of kids for an admission! Oh well…I hope I have better luck next time :' (**

**Anyway…this chapter isn't going to focus a lot on Akito. It's basically just to let you know the situation at the moment…like who loves who ect. And to get the story started…actually in my head I already have the ending so it's going to be so fun!**

**By the way! Guys I love you! Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my little heart soar up high! Thank you so much! Thank you! You all guessed it! It's Kyo! Oh poor kyon is going to be in a lot of pain and sad stuff here! I love KYo thought! We all do!**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Rating may go up…but I really doubt it. Cursing….on kyo's and Haru's account.**

**Disclaimer: why must they remind me that horrible reality! I don't own. So don't sue! Please!**

Haru watched silently as the drowsy cat made his way down the steps. He was still dressed in his pyjamas even thought it was 9:30, His orange hair was still a huge mess and he was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

It was raining out, so Haru supposed that was the reason the kitten was acting really sleepy. So sleepy he didn't even notice Haru there. Kyo was just about to enter the kitchen when he noticed the oushi watching him. He stared at Haru for a while, the younger teen just stared back, not moving (or even blinking for that fact).

"What are you doing here?" Kyo suddenly asked. Although his face still looked tired he tried to hide it behind an irritated face.

"Waiting for Yuki" Haru answered bored. He had been leaning on the table all morning and he had nothing to do.

"Oh…right….the stupid nezumi" Kyo muttered angrily and turned away. He walked to the kitchen and got a carton of milk. "Damn….it's too late for breakfast" He muttered, thought he wasn't really thinking about that. His mind was actually screaming 'why the nezumi! Why is it always him! What does he have that I don't have!'

"damn him" he muttered again and sat in front of Haru. He drank silently and stared out the window. It had been two days since it started raining and it was really annoying! He couldn't believe it. 'damn rain and stupid nezumi

"Kyo?" Kyo was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his eyes.

"hmmmm" kyo looked at Haru confused, the cow looked really amused, Kyo could sometimes be cute.

"you shouldn't daze off like that Kyon, otherwise you could get in trouble" Haru muttered with a smirk.

"shut up" kyo snapped blushing. This made Haru's smirk get even wider. He leaned against the table so that he and kyo were even closer, noses almost touching.

"What's wrong kitten? Why are you blushing?"

"I…uh…I'm not blushing!"

"oh really" Haru whispered getting even closer so that one slight movement would make them kiss…

"hmmmmm?"

Kyo stood still. He was frozen from head to toe (his brain too).

"Haru, what are you doing" A annoyed voice asked the oushi. Both Haru and Kyo turned to look at a very annoyed rat. His eyebrows were raised, his lavender hair a mess, he was also wearing his pyjamas and was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Waiting for you yuki" Haru answered turning away from Kyo and running to Yuki, arms wide to hug the nezumi. But Yuki didn't even move.

"how have you been?" Haru asked warmly " Are you feeling ok? Have you gotten sick?" The nezumi didn't answer, instead he walked into the kitchen leaving Haru behind. The teen just stood there looking after Yuki. He frowned and was about to follow when Kyo spoke up.

"Why do you let him do that!"

"do what?" Haru asked calmly.

"Ignore you like that! Like you don't matter! Is he all high and mighty that he can't even.."

"SHUT UP!" Black haru screamed "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT YUKI LIKE THAT!" He then launched a punch strait at kyo's face. The redhead boy barely dodged it and looked Haru confused.

"WHY DO YOU STAND UP FOR HIM LIKE THAT! HE TREATS YOU LIKE IF YOU WERE SHI….!" Kyo dodged a kick and deciding he had enough he got up and easily punched haru in the gut. "perhaps he's right" he grumbled "after all you are the cow! The rat's fool! He treats you with what you deserve!"

He then turned and was about to head outside…when he stooped…looked at Haru.…and sadly whispered…

"But I would never do that to you Haru….I care for you"

**Right so this chapter is verrryyyyy sloooooow and boring but I'll swear it'll get better…this is just to let everyone know the pretty situation Kyo is in. I hate reading crappy love stories so this will get more action soon enough! I promise! I'm working hard! I hope they all stayed in character!**

**Thanks to: Yamatoforever, che, kccreation, Freaky Krazer, Angel Lucifer, Black Anime Goth 666, I'mAGirlXD, Kyou!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**CHAPTER 3: DREAMS**

**I hope I'm updating fast enough! Thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you!**

**Hmm….I love Kyo too…I would never make him suffer in vain…in the end I hope he'll have a happy ending…in fanfics, anime and manga…but it's always good to see him in the spotlight a little :P**

**Warnings: Yaoi, weird sadistic Akito, cute Kyo! and a tiny bit of cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kyo! But I don't…or any of the fruits character for a fact.**

**Italics- flashbacks**

**''-thoughts**

**""- I think it's only obvious. --**

**O.o**

**"**_**A**kito-san. The cat is here as you requested"_

"_Good…bring the thing in here and leave"_

"_yes sir"_

_Hatori entered the dark room two minutes later, leading a small child. He placed the small child in the middle of the room and turned to leave. Only to stop when he realized Kyo's small hand hadn't detached from his. _

"_Kyo let go of my hand please" Hatori tugged his hand a little but the child didn't let go. He looked down and met a pair of fearful crimson eyes._

"_Hatori-san…don't leave me here…please" the small child half whimpered and whispered. His big pretty eyes pleading._

"_you'll be ok Kyo, Akito-san just wants to speak to you" Hatori said softly, his face barely tugging a rare tiny warm smile for Kyo. He then tugged his hand a little harder, realising it from the small grasp. He turned and walked out the door._

_The boy watched sadly as Hatori left and turned to look at the silhouette by the window. It was small and frail, but it was also dark. Even darker than the night that was being slightly illuminated by the full moon. No, Kyo could tell the difference between both. He loved the clean dark that came with the night. It was light and soft. Always playing this beautiful melody only he and the rest of his feline friends could hear. _

_This dark was heavy on the little boy's heart._

"_Kyo….Why are you afraid?" a soft voice asked the boy._

"_I…I'm not afraid" the boy mumbled._

"_You're not?...Why?"_

"_Shishou says I must always be brave. No matter what"_

_  
"Really…Well, you should know everyone is afraid of me. Hatori, Kazuma, Shigure and even your worse enemy…the rat."_

_The little boy looked up at Akito. The older boy had crawled out of his shadows and now stood in front of the window. His pale face illuminated by the moon. His dark eyes clear and cold. Kyo frowned and looked at the other boy for a second before calmly answering._

"_But I'm not…Cause I'm not like the stup…like the rat."_

_Akito eyes slanted coldly at this statement. He hated the stupid cat and his guts. Everyone feared him! Everyone! What did he think he was superior to the rest! He should fear him just like everyone else! He should look at him like if he were some sort of nightmare!_

_  
"And why don't you fear me" He spat._

"_Because...You're just a human being. Just like the rest of us…unlucky, yes...cursed like us…maybe even worse. But a person like me and Shishou and the rest. Someone who deserves to have a home, and be loved. Not just cared for…but also loved. Someone who doesn't deserve to suffer" The little boy stooped and looked at Akito. A soft smile and caring smile on his lips…his eyes big and tender…caring._

_Akito looked at the boy open mouthed. The words replaying furiously in his mind. No one had ever said that to him. No one had ever said those words and really mean them! He didn't know what to say, for some reason he wanted to believe what the smaller boy had said. But could he believe it? After all, it was something the disgusting cat had said…but… the cat was just like him…wasn't it?_

_It was shunned and feared like him. Akito had never really been loved…why…because he was the head of the family?...It had always made his heart sour to know nobody really loved him. He had often cried…he had often raged…he had done so much…he was trying to force Yuki to love him! He had tried to force Hatori! But they didn't! and now here was the cat…understanding him! Telling him that he needs to be loved!_

_Kyo looked at Akito as the boy seemed to battle with himself. The small boy was very tired…it was way past his bedtime and he had gotten up early to train. He was trying to stifle a yawn when he gasped surprised when he felt himself embraced by thin long arms._

"_Do you really think I deserved that?...to be loved?" Akito asked really softly...hugging the boy gently. Kyo smiled and softly returned the hug...Shishou liked it when he was hugged and he was pretty sure Akito would like it too._

"_Yes...everyone does…otherwise it would feel bad…doesn't it…I felt bad when mommy left me…and now I'm much better with shishou…I don't think you should feel bad too…nobody should"_

"_Then will you…will you love me?" Akito asked…feeling for the first time in his life ashamed yet wishing for the answer._

"_I will" Kyo said softly, he looked up at the older boy "that's a strange thing to ask...if you want to be loved why don't you just be nice?"_

"_I can't...I'm not allowed to…I'm the head of the family…I'm supposed to be feared…to have control."_

_  
"but then how will you be loved?" the young boy asked innocently._

_Akito smiled and looked down at Kyo. He had never noticed how beautiful the boy really was. As beautiful as Yuki, yet in a very different way. Yuki was china doll beautiful. But it was a cold beauty. Perhaps it was Akito's fault it was getting that way. Yet Kyo…He was cute...warm…his red eyes blazing…his tanned faced dazzling…his orange hair shining and giving off light. He was gorgeous. It was like Kyo's beauty was alive. _

"_Do you love me?...If you love me that will be enough for me…just to know someone really does care for me...will you love me?"_

_Kyo smiled at Akito. His innocent heart taking the request easily and giving simple nod he promised Akito he will love him as much as Shishou. _

_  
"Well then this will be our secret…ok Kyo?...you must promise to never tell anyone how much you will love me…and how much I will…love...how much I will love you"_

"_I promise Akito-san" Kyo said enthusiastically. The boy was speaking from the heart…he had promised to love Akito and he will try to. But it was also exiting to have a secret with someone…like a club or something. He smiled and hugged the older boy as Akito for the first time in his life gave a real smile and hugged him back. _

_They stayed like that for a while…and Akito gently rocked Kyo. Feeling extremely strange. He had planned to make this a horrid night for the boy and here he was hugging him and for some reason caring for him._

_Finally he shock Kyo softly and the boy woke from his slight doze. _

"_I think it's time for you to leave…but I will call you back. Promise never to speak anything of what we said here to anyone. This will be our secret kyo…just me and you. Ok?"_

"_ok Akito-san"_

"_Good" Akito said pleased and he gently kissed the boys cheek before calling Hatori. Who came in quickly._

"_Take him away" Akito snapped quickly returning to his old self "and don't bother me for the rest of the night"_

"_yes Akito-san". _

_Akito laid on his bed soon after Hatori and Kyo were gone. This hadn't gone the way he planned it at all. Yet he wasn't upset. For the first time in years…he felt contented. _

**O.o**

Now Akito laid in his bed. Cold and angry. Remembering that night. He often remembered that night. He hid his anguish from everyone else…but he couldn't hold it at night. 'Kyo…'

"You forgot our promise Kyo…You forgot our night…You forgot me…"

**O.o**

**Wow! So out of character! Jajajajajaja. Well I updated as fast as I could! In the middle of a storm too! I hope this chapter isn't too stupid. I kind of did it fast and I like to plan my stories (which I didn't do here).**

**Ok…so I do think when Kyo was small he was innocent but also smart. Thus the way I made him speak here was a little mature...but I believe all Sohmas were a little mature when they were young…since they went through so many things! Plus I think Kyo has always been a brave little guy!**

**And I don't think Akito is a sick bastard just because he was born that way. Deep inside I think he's just angry and is really a nice guy…really deep inside…really really deep…inside. :P**

**Thanks again for reviewing! Love you guys**!


	4. Chapter 4: Empty

**CHAPTER 4: Empty**

**I was rereading my first chapters and I realized…I'M SUCH A CORNBALL! Oh well…you can't help it…it's the result of reading too many fanfics. Anyway…I believe I received my first flame --…thought I'm not sure if I should consider it that…well I just gotta say that I wanted to make my fic a little different and differ on the pairings a bit. Thus Akito and Kyo and ect ect. Sooo please don't be upset if the story is creepy (believe me…I creep myself out as well --')! But don't be so mean! (sob) **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! .**

**Warnings: none really…cursing…Yaoi…and really not much. (Maybe Yuki bashing…but not really…if you look at it from Kyon's point of view)**

**Disclaimer: I want to own kyo:'( but I don't…or any other furuba characters.**

**O.O**

Kyo sat on the roof, gazing off towards the woods but not really looking at anything. He was thinking about what had happened downstairs. For the hundredth time he had told Haru his feelings for him….and for the hundredth time he had been ignored and rejected.

'Of course I'm rejected…I'm the cat after all. Not the perfect rat.' He let out a snort at this and buried his head on his knees. 'I wonder why the rat is always the perfect one…after all it is a rodent…people don't like rodents…they live off dirt and garbage….Kittens are much cuter, and people like them better…Cats are always good house pets…and they are smart….so why is the rat perfect…that doesn't make any sense…'

He was a little sad. Lately he had been getting depressed because his time was almost over…and he had wanted to at least have _one _date before getting locked up. The sheer thought of getting locked up made his stomach sick and his heart sink. The way it sunk every time Haru ignored him like that.

He hated when Haru did that. Fool him like that. Get really close to him, the way he gets close to Yuki…and seduce him. Then all of a sudden act like if Kyo didn't even exist.

Didn't Haru know how much it hurt him! It was like being taken to heaven and then suddenly being drooped back to hell!

Kyo hated that. It always left him feeling empty. His stomach no longer had those little butterflies that seem to invade him every time Haru got close. And his heart always got that little punch that hurt like hell after being left like that again.

'All because I'm not part of the zodiac...all because I'm not the stupid perfect rat! Why! Why does the rat have everything! What does it have that I don't have!'

"I DON'T EAT TRASH FOR HEAVENS SAKE!"

"ummm….Kyo are you ok?"

Kyo locked at the owner of the little voice that had heard his outburst. Tohru stood at the other side of the roof, holding a purple umbrella and looking at Kyo nervously. Kyou blushed immediately.

"Yeah…I'm fine"

"Are you sure?...It's raining and you're getting all wet…and well you just said something really weird…are you sick?" the girl said timidly and worried. Kyo looked at the girl for a second and smiled a little. Tohru seemed to be the only person in this whole house who seemed to care for him.

"I'm ok" He said, his face frowning like always.

"oh! Thank goodness!…well dinner is ready kyo-kun!" She said smiling once again and began to descend the stairs. "Oh! And kyo-kun you should change into some dry clothes so you won't get sick"

"Ok Tohru"

Once the girl was gone he looked out into the woods again...no… if he hadn't even had a chance to date the person he loved…what else was he missing!...he wasn't going to get locked up! No matter what he wouldn't allow it…even if he had to run away! He wouldn't get locked up!

**O.o**

Akito looked out the window and sighted. He had had that dream again…It seemed to constantly be on his mind now. But he didn't mind. He liked it. After all, it was the only time he could remember being truly happy. His mouth instantly turned into a smile as he remembered. And he was suddenly glad he had given Yuki the strength he had….the cold he held in his heart.

"Soon Kyo…soon you will be back with me…you will love me once again…and you won't get away"

**O.o**

When Kyo finally got downstairs everyone was already seated and eating. To his discomfort Haru was still there. Sitting next to the nezumi. Kyo sat down and began to eat like if he didn't give a damn. Soon enough his dinner was interrupted when he sneezed. Nobody seemed to care, until Haru spoke up.

"Are you getting a cold Kyo?"

Kyo looked up surprised at Haru. Was he actually caring!

"No." he snapped. And instantly regret it when Haru turned away and once again began eating peacefully. The nezumi on the other hand keep staring at him coldly. And Kyo began to get ticked.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" Kyo grumbled.

"Nothing you baka-neko" Yuki said calmly.

"What! Do you want to fight or something" Kyo said excited. Next to him Tohru was getting nervous and Shigure began to mumble "oh my dear house!"

"No" the rat once again said and suddenly a very cold smile that sent a chill up kyo's spine appeared on his face. "It's not worth it anymore…you always lose anyway. Don't you feel bad doing so?...Besides, I was just wondering why you're always looking at Haru" the rat stopped looking pleased at Kyo's embarrassed flush and surprised face.

"What…do you like him or something? I'm not a jealous person you know…I just want to know…do you?" the nezumi said smiling.

Haru on the other side of the table was speechless…What was Yuki doing!

"That…THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS YOU KUSO NEZUMI! AND BESIDES I DON'T LIKE THE STUPID COW!" Kyo screamed and with that he got up and rushed upstairs for the second time that day.

Dinner once again fell silent…Tohru was blushing furiously at Yuki's statement yet looking worriedly upstairs. Haru was glaring at Yuki while the nezumi ate calmly. And Shigure…well he simply grinned and mumbled:

"Well wasn't that interesting?" before getting a glare from both the nezumi and the oushi and quickly stuffing his mouth once again.

**Yuki is sooo mean to poor Kyon! Oh poor thing!**

**I hope I'm not boring you guys…but I love manipulating kyo to my liking….it's sooo cool! Jajajajaja and I doing this as I go and well I have fun just writing this…I don't expect it to be a really entertaining story…but I do hope you're enjoying it. And hey! Could you tell me if my English is ok? Please!**

**Thanks a lot for reading and the next chapter will soon be here!**


	5. Chapter 5: The selfish

**CHAPTER 5: THE SELFISH**

**Hi there! Sorry I haven't written in a long time but I had to study for my admission exam...that was stress! Anyways…now it's all done and I'm just waiting for the results.**

**Ok! This chapter was done sort of fast…and I really hope you like it…no dissing my pairings please! I believe you all know them by now. But they might change ;)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter-**

**Disclaimer….they all apply…but I want kyo! (I would make him and Haru do lots of cutie things! )**

**Warnings: Definitely Yaoi! (Except if you want to imagine Akito is a girl….creepy!...Or Yuki a girl…which is not hard .), cursing, and all sorts of weird yet not too over sick stuff...ahhh! Slight OOC**

**_"Akito-san? The cat is here as you requested"_**

**_"Let him in…and don't bother me after that or you'll be punished"_**

**_"Yes sir"_**

**_A small orange haired boy entered the dark room and looked around timidly. Only the middle of the room was dimly illuminated by the moons light that passed through the window. The shadow of the sakura tree branches falling on the floor and looking menacing to the little boy._**

**_"Kyo…are you scared?"_**

**_The small boy looked up startled by the dark cool voice of another child slightly older than him._**

**_"No...Akito-san" he whispered softly. And he watched as a thin figured emerged from the shadows. Akito walked slowly and let the cool moonlight wash his face, the shadows of the sakura branches crawling slowly up his body. _**

**_"No?" He asked in mock surprise. The little boy stared at him silently and shook his head slightly. He smiled when he felt a pair of arms hug him and his little arms wrapped around the other boy as well. _**

**_"that is why I love you Kyo" Akito whispered softly in his ear "because you're fearless" _**

**_Kyo closed his eyes and rested in the other boy's embrace. It was warm, and for some reason special…nobody else hugged him like that. _**

**_"Say it kyo" Akito whispered once again. And kyo looked up at the other boy smiling. Akito looked at his face for a moment, smiling back softly and he kissed the little boy's cheek gently "Say it…for me"_**

**_"I love you Akito-san" _**

**_Akito smiled once again and he hugged the boy tighter. He loved hearing those words. Nobody had ever whispered those words for him in such a gentle way…nobody had ever even whispered those words for him._**

**_"I love you Akito-san" Kyo whispered once again and the little boy smiled softly as Akito began to kiss his face gently. As he kissed the soft little lips. And his soft graceful neck. The little boy was naïve…he didn't care if he was too young to be kissed like that. He didn't care Akito was a boy like him. He just liked to be held and kissed. _**

**_"This is our secret Kyo…I…love you too"_**

**_O.o_**

Akito woke with a gasp. After a few seconds he recovered slightly from his shock and looked around the room. It was just like it had been on his dream. Except for the fact that there was no little orange haired boy standing there, waiting for him. That the room was lonely and cold.

"Kyo…" Akito whispered softly and he trembled slightly as he felt the name echo quietly and the cold loneliness of the room. He felt cold…and he knew it wasn't because of the rainy weather outside…he felt sad, desperate and alone.

Cold tears trailed down his white cheeks slowly. He brought up a hand and whipped them off, nobody had ever seen him cry…and nobody ever will. Yet, when he was alone he did it often. He hated being alone.

"Why did you forget me Kyo?"

_O.o_

"If I jump off…do I necessarily have to land on my feet?"

Kyo asked this aloud as he stood on the edge of the roof in school. After the little scene Yuki had made for him, he didn't want to be anywhere near the house. And so, he ran for the school. The rain felt harshly all around, soaking him wet to the bone. But he didn't care. He looked down the 7 floors below him as if in a daze. Tilting his face he wondered 'hmmmmm…cats don't always land on their feet do they?'

He wondered why he never tried it before. He remembered when his little neighbours used to take their cat to the roof in an attempt to drop him and experiment themselves if this rumour was true. Yet, Kyo never allowed them to. Whenever he heard the cat meow for help, he would rush as fast as he could to save him.

'Damn…I should have seen if it was true…but I don't think so…this_ is_ very high'

He leaned over the edge, as if to jump off. But suddenly another bunch of thoughts assaulted his mind.

'What if it's not true…and I land on my face….and cats have nine lives…or is it seven…_so_ if I fall off…I wouldn't die…and I'll suffer terrible pain. Damn!'

He looked angrily down at the floor. And he was so busy cursing the mysteries of life and cats that he didn't notice when a pair of hands placed themselves on his hips.

"Are you attempting suicide kitten?"

Kyo jumped startled and he would have fallen off the roof if it wasn't for the arms holding him in place.

"HARU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Kyo screamed when he noticed who the owner of the voice was, and he blushed a little when he realized he had admitted being scared.

"Sorry kitten, just didn't want you to jump off" Haru said with a smirk.

"Like if you care" Kyo mumbled and he looked away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was walking back home…but I ended up in school for some reason." Haru looked confused. Kyo sweat drooped slightly.

"so you got lost?" Kyo murmured. And Haru nodded with a smile on his face.

"yeah! And then I looked around for help and I saw you up here"

Kyo stayed quiet. He was trying really hard to get a glare on his face for the oushi. Or scream at him. Or do something he always did when mad. But he was too tired to do so….and irritated.

"sooooo….are you going to stay up here?" Haru asked coolly and kyo looked at him again. Even thought his face didn't show it, deep inside kyo was mad. Haru wasn't here looking for him like deep inside Kyo really wished Haru was. Haru was here just because he needed help.

"what do you care?" He spat. And Haru looked a little surprised.

"well, if you stay up here…you'll get sick" Haru said softly. And kyo looked up at him startled. Haru didn't know why, but the boy looked sort of hopeful for a moment.

'Is he saying that because he cares about me!' Kyo thought excitedly. And for a second he felt a soft flutter in his chest.

"Plus I would like to get someplace warm myself" Haru added quickly and Kyo looked down at the ground again.

'Ok, hopes are crushed'

"Well, I'll take you to the main house stupid oushi…come on" Kyo said tiredly and he turned around not wanting to face the other boy.

Haru frowned. He knew kyo got tired when it was raining. But he was acting really out of it right now.

"kyo are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah…why shouldn't I be?" Kyo said angrily, yet he still didn't face the other boy.

"You're acting sort of weird"

Kyo turned around quickly and Haru took a steep back when he looked at the boy's angry face.

"So now you notice?" Kyo spat fiercely "how surprising! Must be because the stupid rat isn't here right? Otherwise you would never notice me! What do I matter if the almighty Yuki is here to love you?" Kyo was now screaming angrily and the oushi was more than startled at Kyo's outburst.

"I never mattered! Why should I? I'm the cat after all! After all those years I cared for you! I helped you! I never called you stupid! Cause you were like me! Different! Judged! And just because the stupid rat says you're not an idiot you turn away from me and idolize him!"

Kyo was now breathing heavily and he felt he was on fire. He couldn't really see anything anymore but the confused boy in front of him. Suddenly Kyo realized what he had done and turn around ashamed. He couldn't help but think he had been a weak idiot. He was humiliated of letting his little outburst out.

And so Kyo did the first thing that came into mind. He ran.

Haru watched as the boy began to run away from him as if he had done something. Why was the orange head teen so stupid? He didn't get it! What had he done wrong!

'Stupid cat! Here I am concerned for him and he ditches me!'

O.o

Kyo ran as fast as his legs could take him. He wasn't aware he had ran into the forest until he tripped on a branch and fell on the muddy floor below him.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" He screamed and he began to punch the mud over and over again. He was furious…more than furious…but not with Haru. He was furious with himself. For being so weak.

Kyo stooped attacking the ground after a few minutes and just sat there breathing heavily. He suddenly gasped when he realised he had tears running down his face. Or at least he thought so. It was raining so hard he could hardly see anything. He was also covered in mud from head to toe. So he wasn't sure, he couldn't remember what it felt like to cry. He had cried when Tohru had discovered his real form…but he couldn't really remember that either.

He sat there for a long time, until he was tackled by something. He gasped when he felt the air knocked out of him and he looked up at his enraged aggressor. Haru was sitting right above him. His eyes slitted and obviously furious. His mouth was sneering as he pinned Kyo to the ground. It was black Haru.

"NOW YOU STUPID CAT! YOU'RE GOING TO APOLOGISE FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME AND YUKI! UNDERSTAND! AND YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO INSULT YUKI EVER AGAIN! CAUSE I LOVE HIM! AND NOBODY INSULTS WHAT I LOVE!"

"I LOVE YUKI!"

Haru screamed in fury as he took Kyo's shoulders a mercilessly slammed him to the ground. The other boy stayed quiet. He didn't even move as his taller aggressor smacked him against the brown mud over and over again.

"GOT IT! APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW! APOLOGISE! FOR YUKI!"

Haru scream as he shook Kyo. He noticed Kyo was defenceless beneath him and waited for the boy's answer with a smirk on his face.

"ANSWER YOU STUPID CAT!"

"….."

"ANS.."

"sorry…."

That apology sounded frail against the wind and rain. Yet Haru had heard it fine, and instantly the smirk was erased from his face. He hadn't expected Kyo to actually apologise. He thought this was going to be different. That the fiery teen would smirk, say some mean remark, and punch Haru back. He expected everything from Kyo except this.

"sorry…."

That voice was sad. Guilty and Haru just stood there shocked.

"Sorry"

"Stop…" Haru growled and looked at Kyo angrily hoping that would make the teen stop.

"Sorry…" Kyo whispered. And Haru just glanced back. Why was the older teen apologising? What had he done? Did Haru make him fell guilty?

Haru was so startled that he didn't notice when Kyo had slipped from his grasp. The orange haired teen got up and leaned against a tree. Haru didn't know it. But kyo now did. He remembered what crying was like now and he was sure he was doing it at the moment. Kyo's heart was hurting. And he openly cried because of it.

But Haru wouldn't notice.

"Sorry….I care for you…I was selfish….I wanted you to care for me too…but I didn't give a damn about you…sorry…I ignored you loved Yuki…I forgot you're happy with Yuki…I…I want you to be happy Haru…Even if I'm not with you, or if you don't care for me."

'I wasn't supposed to break in front of you…I was supposed to be strong'

"I'm sorry Haru" Kyo mumbled softly and he began to walk away.

Haru just sat there looking as the older boy began to leave. He didn't know what to say...or do for that matter.

'Did Kyo just say he liked me?'

O.o

Akito watched the rain as it slid slowly down the glass of his window. He didn't like the rain. It didn't let him see a good view of the outside. It made the room dark and cold.

But then again, it was always dark and cold in that room.

Akito tilted his head to the side and a thin white finger traced the trail of a small raindrop.

"I can't wait…I thought I could but I can't." He whispered softly. And suddenly a smile slowly appeared in his face.

"I can't…"

"Sorry Kyo…but I'm bringing you back"

O.o

**OOOOOOOOOK….**

**I sort of hate this chapter...was it just me or did it sound like some crappy cliché. Oh well…I just wanna get to the angst and action quickly before I lose love for Furuba and interest in writing a story about it. So without anymore to say…Poor Kyo! But I love you and you'll be happy in the end…I promise!**

**Jajajaja…I was actually rereading my story and I found myself getting pissed at Haru! How could someone not love my KYO!**

**Gezz! Stupid Haru! Jeje I love HaruxKyo…but things are turning out this way…I don't know why.**

**To all of the readers who were disappointed with this chapter: Sorry…please no flames.**

**Alas, now that I'm done apologising…Review! . (I always review for you…so please do the same for me)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Climb

**Chapter five: The climb**

**Hi there! Here's another chapter that I mindlessly wrote quickly. I hope you guys like it and don't kill me if you don't. I'm trying my best! really! If you don't like the pairings…sorry.**

**Warnings: EXTREME OOC! Sorry but it has to happen…I just sort of try to make the characters honest to each other for once...YAOI…ANGSTS AND MORE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kyo…or anyone in furuba…I want kyo…is there anyway to buy him? (I wouldn't matter because I bet he's too expensive and I'm a poor person)**

0.0

Hatori walked swiftly through the forest. Umbrella in hand, he tried to hurry as the rain got heavier and the wind stronger. He was pretty upset he hadn't thought of getting the car with weather like this, especially when he was headed for a house in the middle of a forest.

'Why does shigure always come up with the dumpess ideas…a house in the middle of the forest…really smart Shigure'

He frowned as his clean shoes got dirty with mud and he cursed silently. Yes, Hatori cursed...he is human after all. He had warned Hatsaharu not to leave the main house, but of course the two toned boy had disobeyed. And here was Hatori, on his way through a storm to get the rebellious boy (and make sure he was punished).

Hatori walked as fast as he could, not taking notice on anything but the road ahead of him until he heard a soft meow. Hatori stood still as he heard the feeble sound, yet he recognized it well. It was a cat.

If it were a normal person walking throught the forest, he or she would have ignored the soft sound. Yet Hatori couldn't ignore it…for he knew someone who could emit the same sound. Someone who lived nearby, and who could be in trouble.

The soft sound was heard again and Hatori raised his head trying to listen where it was coming from.

"Kyo?" He finally called out and after a couple of seconds he was answered once again by a soft meow.

"Kyo…is that you?"

Another meow was his answer.

"Kyo…say something…where are you" Hatori called out worried. And he searched for the source of the sound. Finally, after a minute of looking Hatori finally spotted what he was looking for. An orange tabby cat was resting in a branch of a tall tree.

"Kyo…what are you doing up there…come down" Hatori ordered, but the cat didn't even move. It opened its eyes lazily and moved his head a little to look at the man below him.

"Kyo…come down" Hatori said in a more stern voice. But the cat meowed again and turned his face away.

"Kyo I can't climb trees! Come down! You can't stay up there or you'll get sick!"

The cat didn't even move. And Hatori's calm face turned into one of anger…which was rarely seen.

"WHY DO ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The cat picked his head up slightly and turned his red eyes to the man who was screaming at him. That was rare for Hatori; to lose his cool like that.

"Why don't you leave me alone" Kyo said slowly. This made Hatori frown with concern. Kyo sounded really weak…that wasn't good news for the usually active boy.

"Fine" Hatori mumbled and to Kyo's shock the doctor tossed his umbrella to the side and began to remove his coat. Kyo watched curiously as Hatori examined the tree and began to climb it slowly.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked surprised.

"What does it look like" Hatori mumbled angrily as he rested on a branch and tried to figure out how to jump to the next one. Kyo watched in awe as the man swiftly climbed one branch after another until he reached the one Kyo was resting in.

"I thought you said you couldn't climb trees" The cat said slowly as the man sat on the last branch.

"I can't" Hatori said calmly, trying to avoid looking down "now please come here, I don't want to crawl to the tip of the branch, it might break"

"Leave me alone, you didn't have to do this Hatori! Go away. Go hug Shigure or something" the cat said angrily. And Hatori simply looked at him.

They looked at each other for sometime and finally Hatori began to crawl slowly towards Kyo. The cat stared in shock as the man slowly made his way towards him.

"What are you doing! The branch might break! You might fall!" Kyo screamed at Hatori, but the man kept moving towards him. The branch suddenly looking very frail.

"ok ok! Stop! I'll go there! Just don't move anymore" Kyo yelled. The doctor stopped and looked at him. Kyo began to get up slowly. He was shocked to find out how hard it was to simply do that. He was so weak that he could barely stand strait.

He was pretty annoyed…why was all of this suddenly happening to him. First Yuki, then Haru, and now Hatori…they were all making his life harder than it really needed to be. He slowly walked back to where Hatori was patiently waiting for him.

"I'm here…hi…so now what" He mumbled sarcastically and Hatori frowned at him.

"We are going down" Hatori stated and looked at the floor below him "how exactly, I'm not sure"

Kyo stared at the man as he looked at the floor. He could see throught the man's eyes that he was really scared, even thought his face didn't really show it. Kyo found it amusing that the mighty ice man Hatori was scared of heights yet tried to act brave.

He knew for a fact that most people thought Hatori was indifferent, that he was cold as ice to the point that he didn't have any feelings.

But Kyo knew that was a lie. He had always noted how the man's feelings were openly displayed in his eyes. And at this moment it was nearly amusing.

"Want help?" Kyo mumbled softly. And Hatori looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"ok, well…If I were you I'll use that small branch to hold on to, and then slowly slip to the branch below it…don't look down thought…or you'll get scared and slip"

Hatori listened to Kyo and before following his instructions he picked the cat softly up with one arm and supported himself with the other.

"Hey! What are you doing! You might fall if you carry me!" Kyo shrieked angrily.

"I know…but I came up here to get you and that's what I'm going to do." Hatori said softly and began to crawl down slowly.

It took a lot of time and work for him to crawl down, but somehow he managed to do it.

He sighed with relief once he was done and quickly looked for his coat and umbrella. Both were soaking wet and Hatori didn't thing it was a good idea to wrap the small cat he was carrying with it. And thus he hugged the cat close to him and began to run towards the main house.

**O.o**

Kyo opened his eyes softly. He wasn't sure where he was but he was really warm and comfortable…so it didn't really matter. He felt sort of funny and he immediately realized he was still in his cat form.

He was lying in the middle of a small cocoon made of blankets and purred slightly when he felt a hand stroke his fur.

He suddenly wondered who was stroking his fur and looked up to find none other than Hatori sitting next to him. Once hand busy petting him and the other holding a paper from where he was reading.

'Hatori…why am I at Hatori's?' Kyo idly wondered and he began to remember the incident in the forest. But he could only remember up to Hatori descending the tree, not being carried here.

'Must have passed out' Kyo thought bitterly.

"Hatori?" He called out softly. And the man stopped his current petting to look at him.

"Feeling better?" Hatori asked. His face passive, yet his eyes full of concern.

"I feel ok…why?" Kyo asked confused.

"You been sick" Hatori explained "you had a high fever…and you still do, but it's better now."

"oh…so…how long have I been here?"

"The whole night…and part of the morning."

"Hmmm…so where am I?"

"The main house" At this answer Kyo opened his eyes in shock. He was at the main house! He couldn't believe it. He's never been allowed to be in the main house except at new years…but then again that was for a limited amount of time. But if he was in the main house…did Akito know about this? What if he found out? Would Hatori be in trouble?

"Hatori" The cat mumbled softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Does Akito know I'm here?" the cat noticed something weird in the doctor's demeanour change when he mentioned Akito but after a second the man was back to his calm self.

"No"

"If he finds out…won't you be in trouble?"

"Yes"

"Then you shouldn't have brought me here" Kyo mumbled and looked down sadly. Hatori looked at Kyo's sad face for a moment, before stroking the cat's fur again.

"I don't mind if I'm punished…as long as you're ok" He finally said.

The cat looked up at him surprised. He hadn't expected that answer. He wasn't sure what Hatori meant by that.

"Why did you climb the tree?" He asked softly.

"To get you down" The doctor answered.

"Why didn't you leave me there?"

"Kyo…If it had been me up there, would you have left me there?"

"No…still, many people would have left me there to rot" Kyo winced a little as the image of a certain two toned boy came into his mind. "but you didn't. You never leave me alone. Even if you're busy working and I get sick you come to check on me"

"I'm a doctor…that's my duty"

"But I'm the cat. You shouldn't give a damn whether I live or die"

At this statement Hatori frowned.

"Kyo…just because you're cursed with the cat doesn't mean you're a bad person, or a worthless person. I think you are just as any other one of us. Perhaps even better"

Kyo snorted at Hatori's comment and looked away. Him better that the others. Yeah right, he couldn't even beat the rat…or get Haru's attention. That stung Kyo's heart again.

Hatori smiled as Kyo mumbled yeah right. He picked the cat up and set him on his lap. Kyo tensed for a second, but Hatori began to stroke his fur again and the teen relaxed.

"Kyo…why did you stop me when I was coming to get you on top of that branch?"

"Cause you were going to fall! It was stupid of you to try to do that!"

"And why did you ask me about Akito?"

"I don't want anyone getting in trouble because of me!" The cat hissed. And to his surprise Hatori once again smiled. That was really rare to see. And Kyo stared in awe as the man's expressionless face showed him another emotion besides anger or weariness.

"See…you're always caring for everyone else. Even if you don't realise it…or do it on purpose. You can't help it. You don't want to bother anyone into anything. That makes you a really selfless person"

"THAT'S A LIE! I'M SELFISH! YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW MUCH! I'M THE MOST SELFISH PERSON I EVER MET!" Kyo screamed caching Hatori off guard.

Hatori felt Kyo being to tremble and to his surprise the cat began to cry quietly. Hatori didn't know what was wrong. He hadn't seen the cat cry in a long time and this really made him anxious.

"Kyo what's wrong?" Hatori asked but the cat didn't answer and keep on crying softly.

Hatori held the cat close and began to stroke his fur softly. After a while the cat stopped his tears and rested wearily against Hatori's chest. He was feeling sort of light-headed and exhausted. He was beginning to slip into sleep when a sudden thought assaulted his mind.

"Hatori…" He whispered softly.

"What is Kyo?" the man said kindly.

"You should smile more often…you look better that way"

Hatori looked at Kyo taken aback. He looked at the Cat for a moment, but the small thing had already fallen asleep. Hatori knew Kyo was really sick, otherwise he would have never made that comment. Yet he knew that Kyo was very honest, and those words had come from the boy's heart.

The doctor smiled once again, held the sleeping kitten close and whispered to his ear.

"You're better than some of us Kyo…even if you don't think so."

'_**Which is why I couldn't let him have you…even if it hurt me, you and him…I had to tear you away from him'**_

_**O.o**_

**Jeejejeje…I'm so jealous of kyo! I want to be in Hatori's arms!**

**Anyway…I know this chapter was sort of out of it. But I don't know why this is happening! I had planned this story differently but as I write it down everyone just happens to do whatever they want! It pisses me off.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…and if you didn't please accept my most humble apologies.**

**The pairings are official now:**

**HaruxYuki, One sided HaruxKyo, Once sided KyoxAkito, and KyoxHatori.**

**Really, really weird…and I hope it stays that way…unless the characters feel like they want to change again --**

**Thank you so much for Reviewing! I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: the Jealous

**CHAPTER 7: JEALOUSY**

**Hi there! I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update but guess what? I made it to college! Yay! I'm so happy! Jejeje so basically I had alot of work to cath up and many test to do. Also i came upon this evil writter's block...ect ect ect.**

**Anyway...this chapter consist on a series of flash backs. Yes...flashbacks, I dont know what i was smoking when i wrote this but oh well.**

**To all my reviewers: I love you guys so much! Thank you for not flaming and thank you for reading my story.**

**Remember...we love kyo! Jajajaja XD**

**Disclaimer: I down't own Fruits Basket or Kyo or Anyone.**

**Warnings: angts, violence, Yaoi, OOC (i think).**

**O.o**

**"_Kyo…how old are you now?"_**

**"_10"_**

_  
**"wow…you're getting old"**_

_**A small giggle broke the silence of the room. It was sweet and innocent yet strong at the same time. **_

**"_I like it when you laugh like that"_**

**"_Really?"_**

**"_Yes."_**

**"_Kazuma likes it too…he says I look better when I smile than when I frown…"_**

**"_Don't talk about Kazuma when we are together." A cold voice snapped and the young sweet one stilled. For a small moment a smaller body trembled and the bigger one hugged it tighter._**

**"_You're not scared are you?"_**

**"_No…I'm never going to be afraid of you Akito, I promised."_**

_  
**"then why are you trembling?"**_

**"_Why don't you let me talk about someone else when I'm with you?"_**

**"_I want to think you don't belong to anyone but me. That you have eyes for no one but me. That you smile for me and me only"_**

**"_Akito-san…that sounds weird" Kyo laughed again and bended over covering his stomach with both hands. The older boy on the other hand, stayed still and watched the other boy laugh. _**

_**He leaned over the younger boy's ear and whispered softly in it.**_

**"_But it's the truth…I don't want anyone to see that smile Kyo. Just me, me and me and no one else. I want it to be mine. I don't want to share it with anyone else." _**

_**The younger boy stilled when he heard this. Yet Akito took no notice as he wrapped his arms around him tighter and kissed him lightly. **_

_**O.o**_

_**Akito stood alone in his balcony…a small bird perched in his finger singing softly. He smiled at it and watched it as it sang. The breeze blew softly on him making his hair flow away from his face. The face tilted to the side, Akito sat on the wooden floor and sighted. **_

**"_You know" he whispered to the little bird "I feel a little selfish"._**

_**The bird jumped a bit around, not listening to a word he said. Yet, he went on speaking to it as if it were going to answer sooner or latter. **_

**"_But I can't help it…If they noticed how special he is…they'll want him. And I'll never see him again." _**

_**The boy's voice broke for a moment and he looked down at the wooden floor. His face hidden by dark bangs of hair that where slightly blown by the wind.**_

**"_I'm afraid…I don't want to…I wont let them take anymore from me. They took my family, my health, and if they notice how much I care for him…they'll take him too."_**

**"_And I'll be alone again…"_**

_**The breeze blew stronger this time and a few autumn leaves rustled. It was deadly quiet again. And cold. The cold never went away. Akito felt like he was freezing inside and out. Yet he didn't move. His face never left the wooden floor, as the minutes passed by.**_

_**A few birds flew above him, and the small bird in his arm stretched its wings ready to join them. It softly fluttered towards them. But just as it was about to get out of reach, a strong grip caught it. The knuckles pressed it so hard they were white and shaking. **_

_**They boy returned softly towards his room. His kimono dragging behind him, his dark hair flowing lightly. He let his grip relax and the small bird fell to the floor without moving. **_

**"_I won't be left alone…never again..."_**

_**O.o**_

**"_Kyo!" _**

_**The orange haired boy turned softly to look at the young boy running towards him. **_

**"_Hi Haru!" He smiled and caught the boy in a tight hug. Both boys laughed as they fell to the ground with a soft thud. _**

**"_ught! Haru you're heavy" Kyo muttered with a smile and the other boy rolled off him._**

**"_Where you've been…I looked for you yesterday but Kazuma said you were out"_**

**"_Yeah…I had to go somewhere" _**

**"_Where?"_**

**"_Cant tell" Kyo said with a grin and tackled Haru once again into the grass. _**

**"_Hahahaha…you're such a jerk! Come on tell me!" Haru insisted and he rolled over pulling Kyo underneath him. The other boy smiled and looked off to the side._**

**"_Can't"_**

**"_Why not?" _**

_  
**"it's a secret" Haru pouted as he sat on Kyo's stomach. He crossed his small arms and stared at the boy beneath him.**_

**"_Why don't you want to tell me…you don't even tell Kazuma…"_**

_**Kyo face suddenly got serious and he tried to get up only to be pushed down again. **_

**"_Kyo…are you a punk?"_**

**"_No"_**

**"_Do you have a girlfriend?"_**

**"_No!"_**

**"_Are you some sort of thief?"_**

**"_NO!"_**

**"_Then where do you go?"_**

**"_None of your business Haru"_**

**"_I thought I was your best friend." _**

_  
**"You are"**_

**"_Then why don't you tell me!"_**

_  
**"Because I can't!" Kyo pulled Haru roughly off him and stood up quickly. He began to walk away but Haru stopped him again. **_

**"_Kyo…forget about it…sorry I asked" Haru apologized quickly and Kyo smiled. He and Haru had been best friends ever since the two toned boy started going to the dojo. Since then, they had found too much in common. Including their hate for the rat. _**

_**And thus, Kyo could never be mad at him for more than five minutes. **_

**"_You don't have to tell me"_**

_**Kyo smiled at his friend gratefully.**_

**"…_but are you ok…you wont get hurt right? It's nothing bad?"_**

_**Haru's voice was anxious, worried. He was looking at his friend wide eyed and expecting an answer. Kyo stopped and stared at Haru. He wanted to answer. To say no. But he couldn't…he wasn't sure why but he simply couldn't. Lately Akito had been acting…strange….In a way Kyo didn't understand.**_

**"_You won't get hurt, right kyo? It's not something bad…?" Haru asked again tightening his hold on the older boy. Kyo didn't answer. He looked down at the ground, as if questioning the answer itself. _**

**"_No Haru…I won't get hurt" Kyo said slowly and turned to look at Haru with a big smile._**

**"_You sure?" Haru asked relieved yet still a bit anxious…Kyo smiled once again and tilted his head lightly to the side._**

_  
**"No. But don't worry I'll be fine."**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

**"_Hatsaharu! "_**

_**Hatsaharu's mother trotted quickly towards both boys looking distressed. Haru looked up at his mother with a frown. He didn't like it when she interrupted his playtime with Kyo. **_

**"_What are you doing here mom?"_**

**"_Don't talk to me like that" Haru's mom snapped as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him "come on we're leaving"_**

**"_huh? Why?" Haru screeched outraged and slipped his hand away from her grasp. _**

**"_You're not supposed to be here Haru" Haru's mom suddenly looked at Kyo and turned away as if upset. _**

**"_What! Why not?" Haru asked outraged feeling his black side rise slowly. Kyo watched the exchange silently. His face had remained blank for most of the conversation until now; he was upset Haru had to leave._**

**"_I'll tell you later, now come on"_**

**"_NO! You're gonna tell me why not, right here and right now or I won't move!" _**

_**Haru's mother looked pretty angry now. And Kyo thought it was amusing that she seemed like she was about to rage and cry at the same time. Either way he stayed quiet, hoping Haru had won the fight and would be able to stay more time. **_

**"_Fine, I'll tell you why. Because you're not supposed to be playing with HIM." Haru's mom pointed to Kyo and both boys looked surprised by her little outburst. _**

**"_Why not?" Haru asked angry. _**

**"_Akito's orders…nobody is supposed to talk to the cat, get along with him or anything at all"_**

_**At these words Kyo paled. He couldn't understand. In his young head he was pretty confused as to why Akito would say that...  
**_

**"_What! Why not! Is Akito crazy! I won't stop talking to kyo just because of him!"_**

**"_Orders are orders Haru, and I don't want to get punished. Now please come with me"_**

**"_No I want to stay here!"_**

_**Haru was pretty angry now and his mother seemed like she wanted to sob. She turned away and sniffed lightly. Kyo looked at the woman with disgust …he had never liked her much. **_

**"_Haru…you are always disobeying and hurting me. Do you want your mom to get punished! Or your dad!"_**

_**Haru's face suddenly turned from furious to outraged.**_

_  
**"No!"**_

**"_Then please just this once, do what I say!"_**

_**Haru turned to look at his distressed mom and felt slightly guilty. He didn't want his mother to be sad. Or anyone he loved. After all, his parents were always upset because of his black side. But they still take care of him.**_

**"_Fine mom. Were leaving…just don't cry anymore."_**

_**Haru turned apologetically to Kyo who looked just as upset. **_

**"_Sorry Kyo...Can't stay. But I'll come back again."_**

_**Kyo felt really upset. Haru was leaving after all. He had been looking forward to meeting with Haru all weekend. He didn't understand why this was happening. He looked up as Haru got up and held his mother's hand. They both walked away slowly, Haru's mom still sniffing.**_

**"_Haru!" Kyo called the other boy who turned to look at him._**

**"_You'll come back soon right…to play?"_**

_**Haru smiled and nodded lightly. **_

_**Kyo smiled too and felt contented once again. **_

_**He and Haru were best friends; they couldn't be separated just because someone said so.**_

_**Even if that someone was a person Kyo cared deeply about. **_

_**Sure, Kyo loved Akito…but with Haru it was different...Haru was his best friend; they had been for a long time. Haru was like a brother, maybe even more. Kyo didn't know what to call him. And he was pretty sure Haru cared deeply about him too. **_

_**Thinking about that made Kyo very happy. The happiest anything had ever made him feel.**_

_**And so he smiled and patiently waited for Haru's next visit.**_

_**Which never happened…because that same week Hatsaharu meet the rat of the zodiac. **_

_**O.o**_

_**Kyo waited…**_

_**Waited…**_

_**And waited…**_

_**Yet he never came. Kyo sat by the dojo's door, his little legs crossed, his arms resting on his lap. His little face troubled and sad. As Kazuma's students passed by they patted his orange head lightly and walked out leaving the child and his guardian alone. **_

_**Kazuma sighed. He hated it when Kyo looked this sad. When the frowning active boy, sat by the door looking depressed. He walked up to the boy and knelt next to him. Kyo took little notice of Kazuma and keep looking out the door. **_

**"_You shouldn't sit here…it's freezing…you might catch a cold."_**

_**Silence was all that greeted Kazuma. He looked at the boy and noticed he was blushed a bit... Kazuma frowned and tenably reached out a hand towards kyo's forehead. **_

**"_Kyo! You're sick! Come on I gotta get you in bed!" Kazuma tried to lift the boy, but Kyo remained as hard as stone. After a few attempts Kazuma sighed and shook the stubborn boy lightly._**

**"_Kyo, you can't stay here! We gotta move you! why don't you want to move!"_**

_**Finally the orange haired boy turned to look at him coldly. **_

**"_I'm waiting" He said softly and turned back towards the door. _**

**"_Waiting? For what!" Kazuma asked in disbelief as he attempted to move the boy again only to fail miserably._**

**"_I'm waiting" Kyo mumbled sadly and Kazuma sighted._**

**"_Kyo…"_**

**"_Do you think he's busy?" he was interrupted by the boy again who looked at him tearfully. _**

**"_Yes, he is and when he comes back he'll want to play with you, but if you're sick, you won't be able to do that." Kazuma said softly and he was finally able to pick the child up and carry him to his bed. _**

**"_But it's been a days! And he hasn't come back!" the little boy sniffled " and everyone is acting so weird…nobody wants to talk to me anymore…not kgura, or momiji, or anyone…it's like...like that time…when she left me!"_**

_**The little boy began to sob and kazuma rocked him gently. When the sobs turned into soft little sniffs kazuma placed the boy in his bed and brushed the orange strands gently. **_

**"_I'm going to call the doctor…wait here ok?"_**

_**The little boy didn't say anything. He simply stared at the roof without any expression at all…just stared. **_

_**Kazuma walked out the room worried. He knew very well why Haru didn't come anymore. It was the same reason none of the other Sohmas came anymore…because Akito had ordered it. **_

_**Kazuma signed sadly. He knew it was because Kyo was the cat…the same thing had happened to his grandfather…he had been an outcast…**_

_**The outcast of his family…**_

_**The one who was ignored and left out. **_

**'_I'm sorry Kyo…this is how it begins…I don't want them to hurt you…but what can I do!'_**

_**Kazuma picked up the phone and dialled the Sohmas' doctor. As soon as he answered Kazuma asked him to come.**_

**"_I'm sorry, but I can't help you"_**

_  
**"What? What do you mean sir?"**_

**"_Well, you're asking me to care for the cat…I can't do that"_**

**"_But…but you're the family's doctor! You're supposed to see him"_**

**"_I won't. Now if you excuse me I got some real and more important sohmas to care for"_**

**"_WHAT! BUT HE'S A SICK KID!" Kazuma practically screamed into the phone, but the other man had already hanged up. Kazuma sighted irritably, he didn't want to believe some people were that evil, that ignorant…but apparently, they were._**

**"_Hello"_**

_  
**" Good afternoon Hatori?"**_

**"_Yes"_**

**"_I wish to speak to Akito-san"_**

**"_What for?"_**

**"_A matter of emergency"_**

**"_Akito-san is indisposed right now…if it's a matter of importance you can tell me"_**

**"_Kyo's really sick, I called the family doctor but he refused to help Kyo"_**

_**The silence on the other side of the phone angered Kazuma…his child was sick and everyone just chose to ignore him.Like if it didn't matter! He was about to speak again when an angry voice interrupted. At first he just stood there shocked, unable to recognize the voice, that is until he realized it was still Hatori. **_

**"_He refused to what?" the voice demanded, and Kazuma just stood there shocked. It was the first time he had ever heard Hatori mad._**

**"_He refused to come and check Kyo" Kazuma said slowly._**

**"………"**

**"_Hatori?"_**

**"_Wait there…we'll arrive in about 20 to 30 minutes"_**

**"_Thank you so much Hatori"_**

**"_I'll see you there"_**

_**As soon as Hatori hung up Kazuma headed for the kitchen, got a cloth and a basin with water, which would be useful to calm the fever.**_

_**But which he drooped as soon as he realized the child wasn't there anymore.**_

_**O.o**_

**"_Who's there?"_**

_**Akito's smooth voice broke the silence like a sharp knife. The young boy looked around the room with his dark eyes, lean on hurting anyone who dared to disturb him.**_

**"_Why did you do it" A younger voice asked. Akito's eyes brightened as he heard it. He loved that voice._**

**"_Kyo" He whispered and looked around the room looking for the source of the voice._**

**"_You said you loved me" The little voice sounded so hurt. Akito froze on the spot._**

**"_What…what do you mean…I do" Akito answered…for the first time in his life, unsure. _**

_**He looked around the room, but all he could see was darkness. It was the darkness that scared him.**_

**"_Kyo?"_**

**"_You said you loved me" _**

**"_I do! I still do!" Akito felt this horrible sense of fear. A feeling so new, he was afraid of it itself. _**

_**Only Kyo could cause that in him.**_

**"_So why did you do it!" The voice sobbed and Akito found the source near the door. He could barely see the shape of the little boy standing there, looking angrily at him. _**

_  
**"why did I do what?" akito asked desperately…yet he knew what he was doing was foolish…he had to keep his cool…and calm the other boy down.**_

**"_You told them not to speak to me ever again, to ignore me, to HATE ME!" _**

_**Kyo walked out of the shadows, his eyes looked betrayed, yet angry at the same time.**_

**"_I did it because I love you" Akito said softly, as if it was the most obvious and brilliant idea he ever had. He smiled and tried to hug Kyo, but the other boy only pushed him away._**

_  
**"SO YOU HURT ME!" The boy screamed and Akito stood there confused. **_

_**Why was Kyo angry?...Akito was only protecting what he loved. Keeping them away. So they wouldn't try to take him away. Akito hated that feeling he got when the others, like that stupid rat, looked at Kyo with love. **_

_**He hated it. **_

_**He punished the rat. **_

_**He would punish everyone who dared made him feel that again. **_

_**Jealousy.**_

**"_Kyo, you don't need them. All you need is me! That's all. Me!"_**

_**Akito said softly and yet again he tried to hug the boy only to be pushed away again.**_

**"_NO! I NEED THEM! I NEED HIM! I WANT HIM TO BE WITH ME AGAIN! HE'S SPECIAL!…I LOVE HIM!" _**

_**They were strong words for a kid. Way too strong. Yet none of the sohmas were ever really children. And Akito just stood there frozen. Unable to collect what Kyo had just said. **_

**'_Did he just say…he loved someone else?'_**

_**Akito stood there…his heart had stooped. So had the wind, and time for him. Even the darkness and cold had become steady. Just waiting for him to act. To say something. **_

_**The boy in front of him was sobbing, sobbing for somebody else. And the salty tears felt to the floor taunting him. Smiling softly at him and taunting him.**_

**"_Who…who do you love?...I thought you said you loved me"_**

_**Kyo stooped sobbing as his spine sent shivers all over his body. Akito's voice…was furious.**_

_**No….worse than that….**_

_**It was to the point of deadly.**_

**"_What…." Kyo said feebly. But the other boy was shaking in fury._**

**"_Who!"_**

_  
**"no…." Kyo moaned softly. And tried to walk away, but the other boy caught him by the sweater and pushed him against a wall. **_

_**Kyo cried out softly. And Akito's sob followed soon.**_

**"_You said you loved me!"_**

**"_I DO! AKITO SAN YOU'RE HURTING ME!"_**

**"_SO HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE MORE THAN ME…HOW CAN I NOT BE ENOUGH!" Akito screamed and he slammed the smaller boy against the wooden wall. _**

**"_Your are enough Akito san…but I love you differently…I love you…but I'm not in love with you" the younger boy said through tears. _**

_**He wanted to be honest to Akito. Because he still loved him. He was special. He didn't want to lie. He knew the difference between his love for Akito and his love for Haru. In his innocence, he wanted to be honest to him. He wanted Akito to understand. **_

_**But Akito only hear the words 'not in love with you' and he felt his heart shatter. He felt the heat in his body rise, when he stared into the face of the little traitor. The little boy who lied to him like everyone else.**_

**"_YOU LIAR!" He screamed and he slapped the boy so hard he hit the stone floor._**

**"_AKITO SAN!" Kyo cried and he stared at the boy above him in horror. _**

**"_NO! WHO IS IT! HE'LL PAY! I SWEAR HE WILL!" Akito yelled furious as he stroke another blow at the young boy who tried to protect himself._**

_**Kyo knew…if he spoke…who else would be punished…**_

_**He would stay quiet…even if it killed him.**_

**"_AKITO SAN! PLEASE! LISTEN!"_**

**"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

_**O.O**_

_**Yuki sohma rested in his bed. He was having a nightmare. In it Akito screamed and screamed…and someone else sobbed…yet no one heard him. **_

_**Yuki knew both were suffering…he could fell it. One had a broken heart….the other tried to protect his feelings…to stay honest. **_

_**To love for real. **_

_**Who was who…Yuki wasn't clear. He hugged his pillow softly and sobbed into it. He knew he wasn't the other person in his dream…he didn't defend anything…love anything…he was just there….but he sobbed. **_

_**He sobbed for the other poor person. **_

_**And even for Akito. **_

_**O.o**_

_**Hatori was tired. Exhausted. Maybe even more. He had coaxed the stupid doctor to go see Kyo. **_

_**He had screamed at Kazuma for loosing him. **_

_**And he had looked for the boy all night. **_

_**And now, he had to go see Akito. Make sure he didn't need the doctor and do his stupid little errands. **_

_**Without sleeping. **_

_**He entered the room quietly. And stood there frozen. **_

_**Something seemed wrong.**_

**"_Akito san."_**

**"_He won't wake up Hatori" Akito moaned softly. His voice muffled as he hid his face on the robes. Hatori just stood there frozen, Akito was sobbing quietly._**

**"_What?" Hatori asked softly. But Akito keep sobbing._**

**"_I didn't want to hurt him! It just happened!" _**

_**Akito shook, yet Hatori didn't move. He looked around the room. And stopped dead when he noticed someone else was in the room.**_

_**Hatori ran towards the small form. And something on his stomach sank when he noticed who it was.**_

**"_Kyo!" _**

_**Akito keep sobbing.**_

**"_I didn't! But I was so angry!" _**

_**Hatori looked terrified at the boy. He looked horrible. He was really beaten up. He had bruises everywhere and Hatori was sure more than one bone was broken. **_

_**Hatori turned to look at Akito darkly. But the other boy was just crying there. Sobbing madly and mumbling the same things over and over again. **_

_**Hatori picked Kyo up softly, but a small poof interrupted and he now had a small kitten to carry. He slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.**_

_**Akito just watched in horror as the shadows appeared again. And he sobbed….**_

**"_I'M SORRY KYO! I SORRY!" _**

_**O.o**_

_**Kazuma sat by Kyo's side all day, and most of the night. He held the little bandaged hand and felt something tighten in his chest as he looked at the young face. So bruised and hurt. **_

_**Kyo wouldn't have any scars…not on his face…but his heart, that would be different.**_

_**A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned softly to the owner. Hatori stood there. His face passive, yet not unkind.**_

**"_You should rest" Hatori said quietly. And Kazuma smiled softly._**

**"_I don't want to leave him alone"_**

**"_I'll take care of him…otherwise you'll get sick too…and the doctor is giving us a hard time" _**

_**Kazuma smiled once again stood and vowed softly to the younger boy. **_

**"_Thank you Hatori kun" _**

_**Hatori nodded softly and sat next to the orange haired boy as Kazuma left.**_

_**He watched Kyo for an hour. And notice the boy twitched once in a while. Hatori looked at his hand. Kazuma had been holding it…**_

_**He placed his hand on it and squeezed gently. The boy stooped twitching. **_

_**Hatori didn't know why, but he smiled. **_

_**He brushed some orange strands away and watched sadly as the boy winced. **_

_**After and hour or so Kyo softly opened his eyes. And turned weakly to look at Hatori, who was looking out the window distractedly. **_

**"_Hatori kun?"_**

_**Hatori turned to look startled at the little boy. **_

**"_Ah Kyo…you're awake"_**

**"_Hmm"_**

**"_How do you feel?" hatori asked gently and he noticed the little boy's eyes glazed over in sadness. _**

**"_I'm such a bad person" He sniffed gently and winced as the action made his chest hurt._**

**"_Kyo don't say that" hatori said softly, unsure of what Kyo was talking about._**

**"_I am! I'm a liar! I didn't realize it till yesterday! Akito is right! I am a monster!" Kyo sobbed._**

_**Hatori looked at the boy sadly.**_

**"_No Kyo…you're just a kid"_**

**"_No…I!"_**

**"_Kyo…calm down" Hatori mumbled and he hugged the boy. Kyo just froze….what else could he do…he never thought Hatori was the kind of person that hugged._**

**"_What happened Kyo?" Hatori asked softly and the little boy, being young and naïve couldn't hold it in. He told Hatori everything. _**

_**When he finished, Hatori just stood there shocked. He didn't understand. Akito…had fallen in love?**_

**"_I didn't mean to hurt anyone…" Kyo said softly "I love akito san too…just not that way. I got afraid sometimes. But I don't care…even if he hurt me. I don't care… I love him still…"_**

**"_Kyo...he wouldn't have hurt you if you hadn't…"_**

**"_I won't let Haru get hurt…it's not his fault…it's not…and I love him…when you really love someone…you want to protect them" _**

_**Kyo smiled softly as he looked out the window. He held his bandaged hand up and traced a figure on the glass. **_

**"_Have you ever felt that Hatori? When you want to know someone is safe, when no matter what, you don't want to see them hurt, when you don't think about you first, but that other person...when you just let them be…" _**

_**Hatori looked at the younger boy shocked…those words…had a child just mumbled out those words that Hatori himself didn't fully understand.**_

**"_I have…I feel that for everyone I love…and for the people that love me….which are very few…but still there…I want to protect them someday…so I don't care if Akito hurt me…I still love him…and I don't care if I have to die to protect Haru…I just want to love them…"_**

_**Hatori knew then…he knew…what he wanted to do. He knew he was crying softly. And he wasn't sure what made him do that. Was it the child's moving words…was it the fact that he just found out something, was it what he was about to do?**_

_**He slowly raised his hand and placed it over the boys' eyes. Kyo tried to look up at Hatori. **_

_  
**"Hatori Kun…what are you doing?" Kyo asked confused. Hatori simply smiled and keep his hand there.**_

**"_Doing what you said…protecting what I love the most…Kyo…I never seen anyone so brave…as pure as you…I…you're the most special and most beautiful person I've seen. And that beautiful heart doesn't deserve to be spoiled." Hatori said softly and with an epp the boy beneath his hand feel unconscious. _**

_**Hatori smoothed kyo's hair and he kissed him tenderly.**_

_  
**"I'm sorry Kyo...but this was the best way" **_

_**He mumbled softly, and walked out of the room. Leaving the young boy to rest. **_

_**O.o**_

**"_A DOCTOR!" Shigure Sohma snickered as he wrapped an arm around his friend "You want to be a doctor!"._**

**"_Yes"_**

**"_But Ha-kun! That career is sooo…soooo"_**

**"_Boring…"_**

**"_Yes. Thank you Aya, its boring!" shigure sighted dramatically. And Aya snickered._**

**"_Our family doctor is a total klutz. And he's too old, we need another doctor."_**

_  
**"He's fine! He takes good care of everyone" Shigure said but Hatori shook his head.**_

**"_No…not everyone."_**

**"_Besides…we're rich…what do you want to be a doctor for?" Ayame said loudly. _**

_**And at this Hatori smiled, it was a smile so strange (and rare) that both of the other two friends just gawked**_

**"_To protect the one I love."_**

_**O.o**_

**Ok I know this chapter was totally weak...and sort of boring...so please forgive me.**

**I really dont know what I was thinking when I wrote this and I even confused myself.**

**Plus...who's the bad guy here? I mean...Akito isn't that bad...he's just obsesive. And Kyo...well Kyo is a little guilty...and Hatori...augrrrhhh! i dont know.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this...and if you didn't please dont flame!**

**Be good! And now that you finished reading this...REVIEW! (It's fun I swear)**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

**Chapter 8: CONFUSION**

**HI THERE! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT WITH SCHOOL, FAMILY, AND A HUGE WRITTERS BLOCK THAT'S STILL PRESENT I COULDN'T REALLY COME UP WITH ANYTHING.**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T GONNA BE AS GOOD AS THE OTHER ONES, BUT I REALLY HAD TO UPDATE AND WELL, MY WRITTERS BLOCK IS FREAKING HUGE! PLUS MY ENGLISH IS SORT OF DYING HERE!**

**BY THE WAY, I WAS MAKING ONE OF THOSE "WHICH FURUBA CHARACTER ARE YOU LIKE?" QUIZZEDS AND FOR LIKE THE 50TH TIME I GOT YUKI! I ALWAYS GET YUKI NO MATTER WHICH TEST I TAKE AND THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE CAUSE I KIND OF HATE THAT CHARACTER! URRRRGHT! (SORRY YUKI FANS) A FRIEND OF MINE SAID I WAS LIKE RITSU…JAJAJA ALWAYS APOLOGISING. WELL I'LL APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING! SORRY! AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T GOOD!**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**WARNINGS: CURSING…THANKS TO KYO. SHONEN, AND OOC! REMEMBER OOC! OOC!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN. .**

**O.O**

**As kyo softly stirred to life, he felt it.**

**Something was undeniably snuggling him. Arms around his waist, a face hidden in his hair.**

**Not only that, but it was extremely warm and much bigger than him. And stronger.**

**And as hard as a rock. (A/N: not that kind of hard --')**

**No matter how much kyo tried to move. The other person just wouldn't budge. And so Kyo laid still and waited for the other person to wake up, not really having the energy or the interest to move.**

**He decided he didn't care anymore. Not about anything or anyone.**

**'_That's how it's gonna be like…why should I make a total fool of myself again. No…nobody has ever given me a reason to be different…I won't hurt anyone ever again with these stupid feelings" _**

**Kyo signed, he could hear the rain beating outside. And he felt slightly drowsy and sick. But he ignored that as his head repeated over and over again:**

**'_stupid feelings, stupid me, stupid everyone' _**

**He was brought back to reality when he felt the person behind him stir.**

**"kyo?"**

**A drowsy voice said slowly and said boy turned around startled.**

**Kyo turned red when he noticed a very sleepy hatori behind him, rubbing his eyes softly. He had no idea Hatori had been hugging him. In fact, he hadn't really given much thought to the fact he was being hugged from behind.**

**'_stupid what if it was a rapper!' _his head screamed, as if waking up itself. To which he responded himself with _'it's not! It's Hatori! Damn it's hatori! And look! You're naked"_ Kyo suddenly looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing anything at all.**

**"WHAT THE HELLL!" He screamed and tried to cover himself with whatever he found. He was as red as a tomato, or worse. This made him feel even more stupid.**

**"STOP STARING HATORI!"**

**Hatori watched the boy silently without any expression on his face. Slightly confused as to why he had woke up hugging a naked kyo.**

**"I'm not staring kyo…calm down" He said coolly and walked to his closet.**

**"What do you mean calm down! You were spooning me! And why the hell am I naked!" suddenly a gasp escaped the orange head teenager and his red eyes widened "you didn't…no you couldn't have!"**

**Hatori turned around and looked at Kyo confused. Finally noticing what kyo was talking about he felt the edges of his mouth curl a little. The boy in the bed looked really panicked and incredulous.**

**"No. I didn't. I must have fallen asleep last night holding you in your cat form. You must have transformed soon after that." Hatori mumbled in his still cool voice as he handed kyo a white shirt and a pair of boxers "Besides, do you really think I would be capable of doing that? I'm not Ayame…or shigure"**

**Silence settled between the two as kyo changed. Hatori turned to look out the window to give the boy some privacy as he did so. It look dreary out. Really grey and wet. Silent.**

**Hatori didn't know how much time had passed by. But he keep staring out that window in ponder. 'Even thought…the day is dreary…I don't feel it…I'm contented' he thought in wonder.**

**He wasn't sure why…. well he was: But he was being naïve about it.**

**O.O**

**Hatsaharu sat in the middle of the living room looking thoughtful. His white head tilted to the side. His eyes overshadowed with deep concentration. He leaned against the table tapping it lightly once in a while**

**Yuki watched him from afar. He was really surprised to find Haru in such a perplexed state. It was really rare to see him this way. Haru isn't the kind of person who likes to chew over thoughts.**

**"Haru"**

**"yeah"**

**"what are you thinking about?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Why what?"**

**"why do you want to know"**

**"Because it's scary for you to contemplating on something"**

**Haru frowned at Yuki's comment. Was the older boy insulting him? Yeah, he was. Haru didn't like that at all. It really hurt his feelings when the boy he dearly loved treated him like that.**

**"Yuki, don't say that"**

**"What?"**

**"I do think about stuff…it just doesn't look like it. I'm not stupid"**

**"I know"**

**"so why did you say that?"**

**"just forget about it…so what were you thinking about?" Yuki asked irritated.**

**"Kyo"**

**"What!" the answer shocked Yuki more than anything else Haru would have said. Why would Haru be thinking about Kyo? The oushi never really thought much about the boy unless it was for a fight.**

**"why are you thinking about him?" Yuki asked confused.**

**"because…"**

**"because what?" yuki mumbled irritated.**

**"he said something weird…well he's acting weird…"**

**Yuki frowned. He wasn't sure what haru was talking about. To him, Kyo was just as dump and as irritating as ever. He hadn't noticed anything weird, even thought he lived with the cat.**

**"what do you mean?"**

**Haru looked at Yuki with a dreamy look on his face and smiled.**

**"I think he said he liked me"**

**O.O**

**"is this yours?"**

**The silence was suddenly broken by Kyo's soft voice.**

**Hatori turned to look at the boy startled. He didn't know kyo could make his voice sound like that. Quiet and soft.**

**The boy was clutching the front of the shirt, which was really oversized for him. In fact, he looked like a little child wearing one of his dads' work shirts. A thought that for some reason Hatori didn't like much.**

**"yes…"**

**"do you wear it often?"**

**Hatori frowned at the boy's weird question.**

**"why?"**

**"forget it…" Kyo said in an annoyed voice, hiding his face behind his bangs. Hatori stared at the boy for some time, noticing something was weird.**

**"I used to. It was my favourite, but it's the smallest I got" Hatori said softly and touched kyo's forehead as the boy looked up suddenly. His face looking unhappy.**

**"Have it back!" He said suddenly and hatori turned to look down at him confused.**

**"why?"**

**"I don't need your pity!"**

**"kyo…it's not pity."**

**"well, don't do stuff like this for me!" Kyo snapped angrily and looked up at hatori with a fierce glare.**

**"Don't do something like that!"**

**'_I don't want to be grateful!'_**

**"kyo, what are you talking about"**

**"dammit no! just! Stop it! I promised myself!"**

**'_I don't want to feel attached to anyone'_**

**"kyo…"**

**"Have your stupid shirt! I'm leaving!" Kyo screamed and tried to remove the shirt.**

**"kyo stop that keep the shirt, I don't have anymore clothes you could wear" Hatori said sternly and grabbed the boy's hands. Kyo turned to look at him with a deep scowl.**

**"I'm getting out of here!" He said and quickly he got up and walked out the house.**

**"kyo wait!" Hatori said, now very angry himself as he tried to grab the boy only to be pushed of.**

**Kyo moved quicker that he did and soon enough the boy had ran out of the house and into the streets.**

**O.o**

**When kyo got home he was feeling more than wiped out. He was dirty, wet, wearing an oversized shirt and boxers, and barefoot. He entered the house through the window, quickly took a bath and changed into some new clothes.**

**Finally he collapsed on his futon and fell asleep.**

**o.o**

_**He dreamed of haru. It was an unpleasant dream. One where he cried and cried. He was small, about 7 or 8. And Haru had left him for the first time. And he just sat there and sobbed. **_

_**Suddenly, someone bigger came, and hugged him. And kyo unexpectedly felt a little better. **_

**'_he left me!' he whimpered and the other person smiled sadly and held him even tighter. _**

**'_But I won't…ever'_**

**O.o**

**"kyo-kun…"**

**Kyo woke up abruptly as he heard his name called he looked around the room startled until he locked eyes with the inu.**

**"what!" he snapped annoyed and sleepy.**

**"Hari is downstairs" Shigure said in a merry tone and smiled happily "he says he want's to speak to you"**

**Kyo scowled angrily and growled.**

**"WELL TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"**

**"kyo that's not nice, Hari is you superior and…"**

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU STUPID BAKA!"**

**And a shoe was slammed against the door as a whimpering inu walked out.**

**O.o**

**Hatori waited patiently downstairs. His face furious. He couldn't believe kyo had been such an idiot as to leave him like that. He was pretty angry. Shigure walked down the stairs happily and smiled.**

**"kyokun says he doesn't want to see you" he said and hatori growled in anger. Shigures suddenly smirked. "Hari, I never seen you so mad. What happened between you and little kyon-kichi?"**

**"Nothing shigure" Hatori snapped. He heard a noise and turned to look at the stairs when he heard someone coming down. Hoping it was kyo he walked towards it, only to see Haru coming down in deep thought.**

**"Hatori?" he mumbled seeing the man for the first time "what are you doing here?"**

**"You! In the car now!" Hatori said quickly and began to go upstairs, leaving behind a very confused looking cow and a laughing inu.**

**O.o**

**Hatori entered without even knocking. Kyo instantly got up very angry and turned to look furiously at the intruder.**

**"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**

**"WHY DID YOU RUN OUT LIKE THAT?"**

**"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINES!"**

**"THAT WAS STUPID KYO! WAY STUPID!"**

**"WHAT DO YOU CARE! IT'S MY LIFE! AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU SPOONING ME AGAIN!"**

**"I WASN'T…I WAS…BUT I WASN'T GONNA DO IT AGAIN"**

**"YEAH YOU WERE! AND YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT SNAKE AND THAT DOG! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!"**

**"YOU COUL'VE TRANSFORMED YOU COUL'VE GOTTEN WORSE! YOU'RE SICK! AND YOU CAME HERE BAREFOOT! WERE THE HELL IS YOUR HEAD!"**

**"DAMMIT GET OUT!"**

**O.O**

**Shigure was laughing his head off. This was the first time since years he had heard his hari screaming like that.**

**"wow, they sure are noisy" he said to a shocked oushi who was staring paralyzed at the second floor.**

**"Is that…hatori?" he asked stunned.**

**"yes…he can sure scream when he's really angry….like a whole different person" Shigure said with a smile. And he heard a wail from upstairs.**

**"oh my little flower must have gotten scared with those screams so early in the morning!" shigure said dramatically and saw a very scared looking tohru walking down, practically weeping, a very alarmed looking Yuki following her.**

**"what's going on shigure-kun" she said frightened as she fidgeted about scared out of her mind.**

**"ah don't worry my little flower! It's just Hari and Kyo-kun bickering." He said with a smile.**

**"That's hatori!" Yuki asked shocked. And the inu turned to him with a smile.**

**"yep! It's good to finally see him spring back to life!"**

**O.O**

**"DAMMIT ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO…." Kyo's sentence was cut short as he was interrupted by a coughing fit.**

**Hatori quickly knelt by he boy's side. And grabbed his shoulders as his body shook with the violent coughs. When he was finished kyo groaned slightly and coughed again. Hatori felt the boy's temperature and watched as he finished coughing.**

**"You're very sick" he said calmly and kyo turned to glare at him.**

**"so?"**

**"you're coming with me…I don't have my kit here"**

**"no!" Kyo said angrily, wishing hatori would leave him alone. He was getting very tired and dizzy.**

**"you're coming with me kyo whether you want to or not" Hatori said sternly and to kyo's shock grabbed the boy's waist and flung him on his shoulder.**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"**

**O.O**

**As shigure tried to calm down his little flower (aka tohru), Yuki and Haru tried to make out what in the world had happened. Unfortunately, they couldn't.**

**They heard yelling…lots of if.**

**Suddenly quiet.**

**More yelling, a thump, more thumps. And unexpectedly a very upset looking Hatori walking out the house carrying an equally upset looking kyo on his shoulders. Kyo seemed to be struggling, but gave the impression to be bit weakened as his struggles got him nowhere.**

**Yuki and Haru followed the pair as Hatori walked out the house, with a lot of trouble opened the cars' door, dumped kyo into the passenger seat, quickly getting in himself and driving away.**

**Completely forgetting Haru.**

**_And_ leaving a pair of very confused teenagers, a panic stricken Tohru, and a very very amused shigure.**

**O.O**

**When Kyo woke up he was in Hatori's bed again. He tried to get up, really frustrated with the whole thing but found out he couldn't.**

**"You should really rest" Hatori said as he entered the room carrying tray with a sandwich and some tea.**

**"dammit! I'm back!" Kyo said furiously "why didn't you listen to me! Dammit hatori I hate you! I really fuc…"**

**Kyo stooped as he noticed Hatori's face. It looked passive, yet his eyes…they looked hurt.**

**'_why?'_**

**Hatori set the tray down in front of kyo and turned to leave. He felt really upset with kyo's words. He usually never took his childish words of hate seriously, nobody did, but now he couldn't help feeling a little hurt.**

**'_why?'_**

**"what am I going to do?" Kyos voice stooped hatori as he was about to walk out. The doctor turned around to look at the boy confused.**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"you don't have anything entertaining here. And I don't really feel like training because of the stupid rain, your tv sucks, and I cant go out…this is the main house, I cant be seen…." Kyo looked at the doctor, his eyes weren't angry anymore and they didn't hold a scowl, they were simply asking the calm question along with his voice.**

**And Hatori couldn't stop staring at them.**

**Realizing what kyo was really saying, he smiled.**

**"do you like reading?" he asked and to his surprise Kyo nodded "you do?"**

**"What made you think I don't?" Kyo said with a new forming scowl that wasn't really menacing at all.**

**" you didn't seem like the kind of person who does" Hatori then walked out and returned with a book in his hands.**

**"here…it's really good and it will keep you entertained for some time." He handed the book to kyo who stared at the cover for some moment before finally giving a soft nod.**

**"but you should rest first" Hatori said and began to walk out again.**

**"Hatori"**

**"hmmm"**

**"you're the only one who has ever been there…to help me…..I don't…really hate you…I hope you know that"**

**Kyo mumbled softly and a deep blush crept into his face.**

**'_Just don't make that hurt face again'_**

**Hatori smiled again and turned to walk out once more.**

**"I didn't kyo…but I'm glad to know"**

**O.O**

**WOW…THIS IS OOD…I WAS GONNA KEEP GOING BUT I'M TIRED! AND IT'S REALLY LATE! DAMN! OK WELL I'M FALLING ASLEEP SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE ON SATURDAY…IF EVERYTHING GOES AS PLANNED.**

**BY THE WAY…I HAD TO PUT THAT AUTHOR'S NOTE CAUSE WELL, I JUST DON'T WANT YOU, THE READER TO GET THE IDEA OF SOMETHING LEMONY YET :P. I WANT TO KEEP THE RELASHIONSHIP SORT OF INNOCENT FOR THE MOMENT.**

**AND GOMEN IF AKITO DIDN'T APPEAR HERE. HE JUST DIDN'T FIT IN…SO HE WILL MAKE HIS APPEREANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOH!**

**ALRIGHT! THANKS FOR READING! XD! AND REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE..JUST DON'T FLAME!**


	9. Chapter 9:Silence

**CHAPTER 9: SILENCE.**

**Hi there! Here comes another chapter of Mistakes. I know I took long and I want to apologize but currently my writer's block is huge and I cant help but take long.**

**Anyway, I know some people are confused as to who is the bad guy here. Well, just see it from this point of view: there are different types of love, in different levels. Nobody is evil here. They are just victims of their own love. Like I said before, I don't think akito is just a bastard for the sake of it. I think he has a reason behind it. Like, not knowing how to express it his love.**

**He loves kyo, but in a wrong way. In an obsessive way, which can sometimes be harmful. You shall see soon enough (wink wink). As for Hatori, Hatori loves kyo, but he's selfish about it and in denial. And Haru, well Haru doesn't love Kyo, he loves yuki. But not in a mature enough way. This is why he flirts with kyo when yuki isn't looking.**

**Okis! .**

**So anyway someone got a little mad cause I wrote my writer's notes in capital letters. Sorry. I forgot my previous format. Jeje**

**Well, thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys and you inspire me to keep writing since I would have stopped a long time ago. I know the quality of my chapters seem to be going downhill so I apologise for that too.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN.**

**Warnings: OOC, Cursing, shonen ai.**

**O.o**

Kyo's presence in Hatori's house was pleasant.

In the first days, he had developed a fever and a cough. But hatori quickly managed to rid of it and slowly make the boy better.

As he healed, most of the time Kyo would read.

Hatori was surprised to find out how much they boy actually read.

As he read the books, kyo got closer and closer to Hatori. He found the man's collection to be pleasant. Books on nature, and art. Books on martial arts and history. It was all something kyo had been fascinated by.

He and Hatori had a lot in common.

**O.o**

The first tree days kyo stayed in bed and read. Hatori came once in a while and would check on kyo. It was an uncomfortable silence. An uncomfortable moment, in which both men were quiet. Why?

Neither was sure…but after what had happened…neither knew how to act.

It had been really out of character. It had been strange.

Mysterious…like haru would have said…

Hatori softly checked kyo's breathing as the boy looked down at his book. He stared dazedly at the purple cover with gold letters. The silence falling as heavily on his shoulders, as it was on Hatori who felt worried by the boy's silence.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, kyo's voice broke the silence gently. The way little kids hummed in the darkness so it so it would be less scary.

"This book is right…I should have read it earlier"

Hatori looked up surprised by kyo's sudden comment. They boy had stayed silent for 3 days. And hatori felt relief to finally hear his voice.

"Really? Why?"

"It says, if you are in love with a person, you should look for his happiness first. Not yours. Even if it hurts."

Hatori suddenly remembered Kana and flinched.

It was just another sad memory.

"It's true" Kyo mumbled softly and looked at hatori sadly. Hatori was taken back.

Why was the boy so sad?

Had kyo fallen in love?

The mere thought of that made Hatori ache, something he definitely didn't want to feel; wished he wouldn't feel.

"Don't you think?" Hatori looked up at kyo, his eyes confused. He himself didn't know the answer.

"I don't know…" Hatori answered softly "when I lost kana…I was hurt…she's happy…and I love seeing her this way…but no matter what I still hurt…I think I always will"

Kyo looked down at the book and smiled.

"I was born to suffer this way. The cat doesn't have another choice. But you don't deserve that; you shouldn't feel pain over someone so weak"

Hatori looked at the boy again surprised. The words sinking in softly.

Kyo looked out the window, watching the clouds move slowly.

A hand suddenly cupped his face and he turned surprised to a smiling hatori.

"You shouldn't either kyo, you don't deserve to feel pain…I wish there was a way it could be different for you"

"Wishing something doesn't help much…but it's nice you feel that way" Kyo mumbled and smiled at hatori. For real.

A true smile.

Rare and special…

The smile few people got to see…

The smile Hatori secretly loved…

**O.o**

Silence settled once again, but this time it wasn't so uncomfortable.

In fact, it was comforting.

Funny…the way silence can divide in many roads.

There's the scary type of silence.

The one that makes your heart beat fast and sweat with fright.

There's the dramatic silence.

The heavy silence.

And the light and gentle silence. The one that happens when there's no need to speak. Just the presence is enough.

It was the kind of silence that settled in Hatori's house.

After four days kyo accepted to eat his meals with hatori, they both sat at the table and settled with each others company.

In the afternoons, Hatori would arrive and sit in his office. Wearily, he would fill records upon records of patients in papers and felt truly annoyed. It was a task that bothered hatori greatly. Out of all the things he hated the most; paperwork was number one on the list.

It wasn't long before kyo entered the office for the first time, book in hands; he sat in the sofa and began to read. Hatori stared surprised from his load of work. But the teen didn't make notice of it. He just keep reading, his presence filling the room slowly.

Making the paperwork just a little more bearable.

**O.o**

"mushi mushi!"

"Aya! My dear Aya! I have great news for you!"

"My beloved Shigure! How come you are using the phone instead of coming to see my precious self?"

"AYA! I WANNA TELL YOU MY NEWS!"

"Yes yes! Fine what could be more important than my complains?"

"HATORI HAS A ROMANCE!"

"……"

The heavy kind of silence.

"Aya are you still there?"

"Hai…what do you mean? With who?"

"That's what you won't believe! I think it's with Kyon-kichi! My little kyo!"

"Kyo?"

"Yes…you should have seen! Hatori practically went nuts when kyon escaped from his office! I haven't seen Hatori so active since…"

"Kana"

"Exactly! And then he carried kyon on his shoulders and took him back! It was like Romeo and Juliet! Hahahaha! Not to mention it's been one week and kyo hasn't returned! Isn't great! I mean Hatori is finally…"

"Shigure, I gotta go…I got work to do…see ya"

"Huh? Aya? Wait but…"

Shigure pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it confused.

'Since when does Aya work so much?"

**O.o**

Kyo was pleasantly sitting by the window in Hatori's office. It was finally partially sunny and he was trying to warm up with the scarce sun's rays. Hatori was just a couple of meters away doing paperwork, once in a while glancing at the redheads' direction.

The boy was sitting lazily in the couch wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater. Hatoris'. Resting his face on his arms and slightly smiling at the outside. Like the kitten he was, happy that it was finally sunny out.

The doctor couldn't help but smile at this perfectly sweet picture. He stared for some time, until kyo noticed, blushed and turned back to reading his book. Hatori felt thoroughly embarrassed that he had been caught staring, nerveless somewhere in the back of his mind he was sort of glad.

Time passed by and once in while Hatori keep staring back at kyo. Just for brief periods of seconds, hardly anything noticeable, yet enough for him to notice the details on the boy's face.

The way his eyes were a fiery mixture of reds and oranges. The way they shone with fierceness, yet a hint of innocence that mostly everyone knew about kyo.

The way his orange strands of hair fell softly on his face and the graceful curves of his cheeks.

He was handsome and pretty at the same time.

Hatori stared, and stared, and couldn't stop staring…

Suddenly he noticed something strange, the boy seemed to be getting redder by the minute. Hatori winced a little at the thought that he had been caught staring again. Yet the boy's face was locked on the book.

The older man leaned back against his chair and watched as the boys' face seemed to blush even more.

He looked cute.

Yet, being the professional doctor that he was, Hatori got up, walked up to kyo, and placed his hand against his forehead. Kyo squeaked in surprised and looked up at hatori.

"Kyo, are you ok?" Hatori asked concerned and frowned as he didn't feel any fever.

"uuh…yeah I am…nothing to worry about…I perfectly fine…"

"So why are you blushing?" Hatori asked confused and followed the boys gaze as the younger looked at the book in his hands.

"I was…reading this book…umm…it's one of shigure's books" Kyo mumbled embarrassed "I found it, and I thought I might have a look at it. That pervert…"

It was true, curiosity killed the cat!

Kyo suddenly looked up as he heard soft laughter. Hatori was laughing softly and looked down at kyo with amusement in his eyes.

"So you finally found out what shigure's _true_ level of perversity is?"

Kyo blushed even more, thinking of the dirty images the book brought to his mind.

"That bastard is disgusting!" Kyo growled and Hatori began to laugh once more.

Kyo looked at hatori's face in awe. It was so strange to see Hatori laughing….

It was so different, so cool…

And Kyo had done it!

He had made Hatori laugh! The boy wasn't sure why, but it sort of made him proud.

Suddenly a thought assaulted his mind….

Hatori had a lot of shigures' books…

"Hatori?"

"hmmmm?"

"do you like to read this kind of books?" Hatori stooped laughing and looked wide eyed at the curious boy. He blushed a little and looked away.

"No…"

"So why do you have so many of them?" Kyo demanded in an accusing tone.

"Shigure brings them over as presents"

"Oh" Kyo looked down at the book with disgust.

"Yuck" He grimaced and pushed the book away "This is so fake! besides…I don't think those things people do here are even possible" .

Kyo was innocent…Hatori was now sure of that.

The man walked back to his chair, sat and leaned against it. He looked back at the boy and smiled sexily.

"You wouldn't imagine" He mumbled, making the younger boy blush once again.

**O.O**

The subtle silence that had befallen on the room was broken once again as the front door was slammed open and a flash of silver pounced Hatori.

"Hari Hari! How are you?" Ayame asked cheerily and hugged the other man tight.

Kyo, who had begun to read a new book before he was rudely interrupted, looked up annoyed.

He hated the stupid snake and his noise.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Hatori asked with a frown and the other man buried his face in the doctors' neck.

"I missed you! So I came for a visit!" the snake said happily "besides, I always come to visit you! It shouldn't be strange or new! The real question is, what I skyon-kichi doing here?"

Both man turned to look at the boy in the couch who was staring angrily at them. Kyo was fuming, his red eyes burning with anger, his face hot.

He wasn't sure why, but he hated the snake more than anything in the world at this moment.

"_He is sitting on hatori!'_

A little voice in the back of his mind screamed and the boy's anger seemed to grow.

"Kyo is sick, so he needs to stay over so I can check on him" Hatori mumbled trying to release himself from the snake's death grip.

"But he doesn't look sick anymore. Why doesn't he go back to shigures" the snake said arrogantly and kyo growled in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE!" kyo screamed as he jumped and looked at the silver hair man fiercely.

Ayame frowned and looked at the red head defiantly.

'_He's wearing hatori's sweater!'_

Ayames' frown seemed to deepen even more and his stare felt icy.

Kyo was shaken. He had never seen the snake angry before.

"I care about Hatori, I don't want him getting overworked" the snake snapped "he doesn't need more work than he already has; I don't want him getting sick! You should go back to Shigure's, kyo. If you're feeling better you should get off Hatori's back."

Kyo stood there shocked at the snakes' words. He had never really thought about it. Was he really being a bother? Was he just another nuisance, the way he had been with Haru?

Kyo gulped and reddened as he watched Ayame hug hatori once again.

He felt his eyes tear and his chest tighten.

He felt hurt once again…

Without a second thought Kyo ran out the door, not bothering to look back as Hatori called him.

**O.o**

Hatori stood shocked as Ayame said those words.

Ayame…

Ayame who had always been a good man…

Crazy…yes…nerveless good.

Why had he said those words to kyo?

It had been mean, rude, and a total lie!

"Ayame! Ayame stop! What the hell are you doing?" Hatori growled as he pushed the silver haired man off him once again. Ayame looked at hatori with sweet smile and hugged him for the fifth time.

"Hari! I'm caring for you! You don't need more work! Besides, kyon-kichi looked fine!"

"No he didn't! What you said was rude! Beyond rude! Don't you ever think about what you say!"

Ayame pulled away from Hatori and looked at him sadly.

"But Hari...I…care for you"

Hatori frowned, what was Ayame talking about? What did it have to do with Kyo?

"I don't want you…forgetting me..." Ayame mumbled and he looked down at the floor, his face hidden behind his silver bangs.

"Why would I forget you?" Hatori said irritably, his mind on kyo.

"Shigure told me you had a romance with kyo."

Hatori stared stoned faced at Ayame and the other man began to sob softly.

'_That stupid…dog!'_

"Ayame I'm not having a romance with kyo! Stop being stupid! Besides, that isn't a good reason to scream and act rudely! And why are you crying!"

"You're not having a romance with kyo?"

"NO!"

"OH THANK GOODNES!" Ayame screamed happily and hugged hatori once again.

"AYAME STOP IT! I GOTTA…"

"Hari!" Ayame interrupted and he locked eyes with the doctor "Stay with me!"

"What! Ayame why are you acting this way!" Hatori asked angrily.

"Because I love you" Ayame said bluntly and kissed Hatoris' mouth.

**O.o**

Kyo ran out of the office. Grabbed his sneakers and ran out of the house. He was feeling crushed again. He couldn't stop thinking about hatori! He couldn't stop thinking about haru! The way it was all the same!

It was all hurting him!

'_Everything was fine…it was fine…it was'_

Kyo's brain chanted as the boy ran to the gates. His sneakers squeaking in the mud as a bristle began to fall softly.

It wasn't sunny anymore…

It wasn't pleasant…

'_Everything was fine...'_

Kyo suddenly screamed as someone blocked his way and he fell on the mud beneath him.

Kyo breathed in deeply…and looked at the persons' feet.

A chill ran up his spine.

He looked up at Akito's smiling face….

Silence settled.

The scary kind of silence…

**O.o**

Hahahaha! Yes! I'm gonna leave it with this evil cliffhanger. Depending on the reviews I get I shall see how the story continues.

NOW WOULD ANYONE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW AYA SUDDENTLY SLIPPED INTO THIS STORY! I DON'T GET IT!

This story is getting out of my control. Uff…

Well, I hope you guys like it and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you so much and please NO FLAMES.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: crazy 109, zephyr hb, jenn angel, insanechildfanfic, fiveQs, purpleAjah, aya-heart-tooya, Mizuki hikari, Angelic Scars the bloody an (long name .), camillian, SimplySabog, and Ketsueki-Ken (I'm sorry, i promise there will be more Akito in the next chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories fear and rejection

**CHAPTER 10: FEAR, MEMORIES AND REJECTION**

**Hi there! How many times must I apologize so you can all forgive me! What shall I do!**

**I'm sooooo sorry I took so looong but guess what! I still have my writer's block! I practically forced myself to write this and honestly…it suxx.**

**Plus I had hepatitis and couldn't stand for quite a while. So it was all bad. Haha**

**Well, we start the drama! I love kyon! Jajajaja this chapter builds up to what is going to happen, next chapter the real drama begins. Poor kyon! Poor hatori! Poor everyone.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are so nice! I didn't expect to get so many reviews! I love you love you love you!**

**WARNINGS: REAL OOC! YAOI! VIOLENCE! REAL SOAP OPERA HERE! JAJAJAJA AND CURSING!**

* * *

"_He's here"_

"_Good! Let him in! now!"_

_Akito sat in the middle of his room again. His hair looking cluttered, his robes hanging, his face ecstatic. He looked expectantly towards the door and smiled widely as a small orange haired boy made his way in. _

_He was holding Hatori's hand as the teenager bend and whispered soothing words to the frightened looking child. The little boy was wearing a red sweater, it was a little big and it hung of his shoulders. His little legs in a pair of shorts and white socks. _

_And the bandages were still there…_

_Covering his left eye. _

_His little hands…._

_His left ankle …._

_They were there, making Akito miserable as he stared._

_Mocking him…_

_A constant reminder of his mistakes… _

"_I believe I should stay, in case I could be of help" The teenager said softly a hint of worry in his voice. _

"_No…leave…its fine, I wont hurt him" Akito said softly and glared at Hatori. The older boys' face fell, and he walked out the door. Leaving the two children alone. _

_The little orange haired boy looked down at the floor. His face hidden behind his orange bangs. His small frame shivering. _

"_Kyo…" the head whispered but he received no response from the other little boy. Who just stood there, silent .The head felt tears rise up, his eyes water and with a broken voice he crawled towards the other boy murmuring._

"_I'm sorry" he held out an arm to touch the little boys face "I was mad! I couldn't control myself again!" _

_The other boy felt the cold skin against him and jumped backwards with a scream, he looked up at the head frightened, tears welling up in his eyes._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" the orange head screamed and the dark haired boy stood there…shocked….lost for words…_

"_Kyo...I wont hurt you again…I promise" The taller boy sobbed and tried to touch the smaller one again, but the little boy keep shrinking and shaking in terror, his hands covering his face to shield himself. _

"_Just listen! I won't hurt you!"_

"_NooooO!" The little boy jumped out of the others' boy reach and ran towards the window. Sobbing again. "Why can't you just leave me alone!"_

_Akito's face fell. No longer visible behind the dark bangs. He just stood there as the other boy sobbed. _

_His tears made their way down his pale cheeks. Falling softy on the floor, darkening the wood below._

_This was the fifth time…and nothing changed…the other boy was still terrified…_

_Still terrified of him…_

_He had forgotten his promise; he had forgotten his love and all that seemed to remain was fear._

_It wasn't fair… _

"_WHY! WHY CANT YOU FORGIVE ME! WHY CANT YOU JUST FORGET THE HARM I DID!" The Head suddenly screamed and the other boy howled in fright sobbing harder "STOP CREAMING! STOP CRYING! WHY DID YOU SEEM TO FORGET EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE BAD THINGS I'VE DONE!"_

_The screams were heavy on both boys, weighting in both of their hearts._

_The younger didn't understand why this crazed dark haired boy insisted on hurting him._

_He didn't understand if he done some harm, if it was his fault._

_He was obviously being punished, but why?_

"_Why? Why?" the little boy sobbed and the other boy cried too. _

"_Kyo…please...just say you love me! Just go back to the way we were before". _

"_What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about! I'm sorry!"_

"_YOU ALWAYS FEAR ME KYO! YOU HURT ME! I…I CARE FOR YOU BUT YOU REJECT ME! YOU HATE ME! AND YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISEEEE!"_

_The orange haired boy tried to run towards the exit but the other boy caught him from his collar and knocked him to the floor. Sitting on top of him and straddling him there, the head's tears no longer falling to the floor but on the little boys face. Mixing with the other's own tears. _

"_WHY DID YOU BREAK IT? YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! YOU LIED YOU FORGOT! YOU BROKE YOU PROMISE" The little boy began to pound the other boy's chest with his fist and the other little boy scream for help. "YOU LIED! YOU LIED! YOU LIED!" _

_Hatori pounded on the door from the other side. His screams desperate! He kicked it and slammed it until at last the door opened and he pulled the dark haired boy away from the smaller one. _

"_TAKE HIM AWAY! FAR AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! HE'S A MONSTER! HE'S A STUPID LYING UGLY MONSTER! HE KILLED HIS MOTHER! HE DOES NOTHING BUT HARM PEOPLE!" Akito screamed furiously and madly as Hatori cradled the other terrified boy "I HATE HIM! I HATE EVERYONE! IF I CAN'T BE HAPPY NO ONE CAN'T! IT' S THE ENTIRE STUPID CATS FAULT! TAKE HIM AWAY!"_

_Hatori walked out the door and shut it behind him and the other boy raged and destroyed everything in sight. Kyo was unconscious in his arms, hurt again. _

"_I'm sorry kyo…this is all my fault" Hatori sobbed "I cant do anything right! I tried to help you and I only messed up! I ruined everything! I swear I'll keep away next time! I swear I won't interfere!"_

* * *

It was as if time had stopped. As if the rain drops where still and the wind had ceased to blow. The orange haired boy looked up at his gods' face, who stared back with undeniable pleasure and excitement.

A sudden surge of fear passed through his system and urged him to stand. But he couldn't. It was the old fear that returned with bad memories.

So he just laid there, in the mud. Covered in fear and uneasiness.

"Kyo, it's as if it was meant to be" the head said softly, his voice as cold as always "here I was, thinking about you and you suddenly appeared out of nowhere"

The orange haired boy said nothing, he couldn't. He just laid there as the head kneeled in front of him, his face now serious and observant. The rain drops falling softly on his pale face and sliding down. Somewhere in the way meeting with Kyo's orange strands.

"So…did you come back to me" the dark haired boy said in a low tone and red eyes looked at him tearfully.

"what?"

"I told you a long time ago, that even if you feared me, you would come back to me…"

Kyo frowned, he didn't remember that. What was Akito talking about?

"I…I didn't come back…I was just…"

"Running away? Like you did last time" Akito said venomously his eyes looking away as if remembering something. Kyo just laid there on his stomach, looking up confused at his god.

"I've never runned away" Kyo murmured and Akito turned to him with a sad smile.

"You liar, you've always lied Kyo. That's what hurt me the most. The fact that you lied and lied and lied"

The orange haired boy scowled and began to stand angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never do. You always blame me for things I've never done, things you make up and imagine" Kyo muttered angrily and he brushed some mud away from his face. The other boy stayed quiet. Looking of to the side, his face expressionless.

"hmmmm" he murmured and smiled softly "so who was it this time kyo?"

The other boy stooped and looked at the other boy with wide eyes.

"who did you hurt this time'" Akito said softly and watched with a smile as the other boy seemed to drop his defences and pale up.

"who did you trouble?"

"I didn't hurt anyone" Kyo said in a stiff tone but Akito just smiled.

"what are you talking about?" He murmured as he stared into the red orbs "whenever you get close to someone you hurt them, you always do. I know that stare, I've seen it before. Kyo…why? Why must you always hurt?"

"I don't!" the red head said miserably and collapsed in his knees punching the ground.

"yes you do! It's like a curse isn't it? You get close, you love, and you hurt" Akito murmured sadly as he poked the mud beneath him "it's why I want to lock you kyo. Don't you see? I've always told you this! Every time we meet I tell you the same thing over and over again, you aren't meant for anyone. You're a monster. You harmed your mom, your master, your friends, me…remember when you hurt me?"

Kyo looked up at Akito again. There he was again, talking about the time when he hurt akito. That had never happened. As far as he remembered it had always been the other way around.

"No…I don't"

"Liar."

"fine I am. Anyway, you're the one to talk, you always hurt us" Kyo murmured darkly looking down at the mud Akito was fiddling with.

"Yes, but it's also your fault" Akito said and he looked up at the sky feeling the cold drops slide down his face and into his kimono "kyo, you don't have to hurt anymore, you don't have to make anyone else feel pain. I was coming for you I need you to come with me"

"why?" kyo said fearfully, his voice shaking as he looked up at Akito "I'm not supposed to be locked up yet…it's not time"

"Don't do that kyo, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" The head said with a smile.

"why should I believe you? Every time I used come here you used to beat me! You cursed at me and said all kinds of stupid things, you called me a monster!"

"I know I know!" the head interrupted and smiled lovingly "but I'm willing to forgive you! We can start over!"

"What the hell are you fucking talking about!" Kyo screamed confused and the head looked at him shocked. "Forgive me! I never did anything! Except cross paths with you!"

Akito sat there, his face changing form shock to pure anger. He was pale and trembling, his fist clenched tight.

An anger so powerful that it paralyzed the other teen. Kyo prepared himself for an attack of some sort, but it never came. Instead the other boy began to stand.

Akito didn't touch Kyo, he simply stood there looking down at the muddy boy.

"I've given you a chance and you're going to take it. I'll make sure you do. Kyo, I'm lonely…I need you…a monster is meant to be with another monster. We _will_ start over! In the end, you'll beg we start over"

* * *

"Ayame, stop it!" Hatori murmured as he pushed the silver haired man away "what's wrong with you! Don't you ever use your head! Why did you say those stuff to kyo!"

Ayame fell of Hatori and into the floor dramatically. He looked up at Hatori with sadness and attempted to hug him again.

"You care more about him than me!" He said in between another dramatic sob. Hatori just stood there and sighted wearily. He looked out the window and noticed it had started raining again.

All he could think about was kyo.

"Ayame" he said soothingly and pushed the other man softly away "I have to go look for him…rain really gets him tired, you know that. It's not healthy for him to be out with this weather"

But the silver haired man held him even tighter, like a little child, making sure Hatori wouldn't move.

"Hatori! Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought… I thought you didn't want to love anyone anymore! After kana you seemed so hurt! If I would have known! If you would've told me! I would have come to your house and loved you!"

Ayames' wails went ignored by Hatori who began to walk out the office dragging the snake whose hands were locked around his waist in a death grip.

"Ayame… I cant…walk!" Hatori said angrily as he tried to cross his living room and the snake still refused to let go of him.

"I won't! let go until you answer me! And listen to me!" ayame said firmly hugging the man tightly; his feet sliding on the floor as the doctor keep walking.

"Fine, then I'll drag you out!" Hatori screamed angrily and opened the house door. The doctor walked out the door with a great heave, the snake was dragged out the house and into the mud, his magnificent robe dirtied. But he still didn't let go. Hatori scowled and began to walk heavily ignoring the fact that the snake was now getting wet too.

"Hatori! Hatori! Stop! Listen! I promise I'll let go if you stop for a second and listen to me! Please! Just promise you won't run away" Ayame said and the doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Fine…"

"But promise you won't walk away"

"I promise"

"you sure?"

"AYAME I SWEAR!"

* * *

Silence again…and the head was just standing there. Waiting for the cat to stand. He was looking at his surroundings when he noticed something interesting…

"Kyo…come with me…"

"What! No! I'm leaving!" The cat said whipping the mud of his face.

"I didn't ask you…I'm telling you to come with me! Or shall I call Kazuma…"

At the sound of his master's name, kyo went as rigid as stone.

"FINE! I'll come…just don't call shishou"

"Good…then follow me…it looks like the snake and the dragon are having fun without me…"

* * *

"Fine" the snake mumbled and let go of the doctor who took two steeps away. The snake got up and looked at the doctor as if ready to pounce at any second, shall he attempt to run away "just…don't move! Listen hatori, I love you. You should know that I loved you ever since we were kids. Everybody knows! You're the only one I listen to! The only one I ever wished to be like! How come you never noticed?"

Hatori looked away from the snake and sighted "Ayame, I…I have always known. I have"

"So how come you never tried to tell me! Don't you like me?" Ayame whined.

"I do…just not that way Ayame. You're my friend. , well….I was never attracted to you."

Ayame looked away hurt and angry.

"That's not fair hatori!"

"Life is not fair"

"Don't start! Listen! Just give me a chance"

"Ayame…"

"Hatori!"

"Fine I'll give you a chance!" Hatori shouted and just as he did he wished he hadn't, for right behind him were none other that akito and kyo.

The head was looking pretty pleased and happy for some reason. But the other boy. He looked like he had been hit by a truck. His eyes were wide and teary and his face pale…very pale.

"Isn't it sweet kyo…young love…well in this case not sooo young. But love in deed"

"Akito san, I was just going to go visit you" Hatori lied quickly.

"Oh really? Well it certainly didn't look like it, I can see you were very very busy with your pretty slimy little snake" Akito spat.

"gomen akito san" Hatori mumbled and he noticed ayame flinch behind him.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to be busy for a while so I don't want to be bothered" Akito mumbled, turned and began to walk away. "Come along kyo"

Hatori felt cold rise up his spine when he heard Akito call kyo. He stared at the boy who looked for some reason really hurt and began to follow akito.

"Kyo wait" Hatori ordered out of nowhere and both younger boys turned to look at him. One furious the other shocked.

"Hatori, kyo doesn't have time to talk to you" Akito spat and he reached out for kyo's wrist, pulling on it "right kyo?"

The teen just looked terrified from akitos' hand holding his to hatori who was standing there…with ayame.

"_I'll give you a chance..."_

Hatori really did love ayame. He and Ayame were going to be together. He didn't know why, but it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

"Right…"the boy mumbled and let himself be dragged away by akito.

"I'll call you two later, we need to discuss your little relationship" Akito mumbled and both boys disappeared.

* * *

"SHIT!"

The doctor screamed as he kicked the mud and turned back towards his house. Slamming the door and forgetting Ayame was still standing outside.

* * *

**DAMMIT! THIS looks like a Mexican soap opera! How sad! I hate myself! Sorry this chapter is kind of sucky! Jeje**

**Well, ayame just made me mad! And hatori pisses me off! And kyo! Oh kyo! How I love you! Exept lately I'm loving Edward elrich even more! jajajajaja**

**Brigitte- thanks! I like to think I do have some imagination even thought I'm almost 19! Jajaja just so you know…I hurried cause I read your review and I know cliffhangers are evil.**

**Nekokyo- jajaja you know. I understood the first part of your review…but the rest was a little confusing. You think we could share kyo? I love just as much! You read my story for a week! I'm soooo flattered! I love you!**

**Shizmoo- hehe here's another chapter…sorry if it's not that good :'( my head is killing me and I cant come up with anything good!**

**Kira Temeki- here's another chapter! Don't get depressed! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Obey the fluff- I LOVE YOUR NICK! ITS SO CUTE! Jajajaja thanks for the review!**

**Shini- thanks for that double review! Your great! I also hope kyo and hatori end together…**

**Otherworld- sorry sorry! Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it and if you didn't….i'll give a cookie….**

**Riku chan- jajaja sorry well, kyo was just a little hurt here…sentimentally…poor thing is going trought a lot of strees and the "nobody loves me" syndrome. Wait till you see what happens next.**

**Simply sabog- yess…akito indeed is scary…especially since he's a girl…but not in my fic!**

**Lost rememberance- don't die! Here's the next chapter! Thank you soooo much! You made me happy! One of the best furuba fics? Thank you thank yoou!**

**Purple ajah- jajaja thanks! I love your stories too. And yes I don't like ayame…or yuki…that family makes me mad.**

**Dark mistress- I hope it's not to blah what they say to each other…lets remember akito is the cool crazed family head…and that's what he's doing…trying to keep his cool…until they are alone, then comes the crazed part. ;)**

**Camillian- yes ayame is mean. And no we cant blame him since hatori is oh so sexy! Jajajaja he doesn't express it before cause I don't like writing about him much…and well…I believe in the manga he express it enough for us to figure out ;)**

**To the rest of my reviewers thank you so much! I love you and sorry I cant answer to all but I'm currently at work and boss is going to kill me for using his computer :P**

**Well, everyone I'll write soon! Thanks a lot for the reviews! And take care**!


	11. Chapter 11:A Cage

Chapter 11: A CAGE

HI! Once again here's another chapter of mistakes. I'm sorry if I hadn't updated sooner but I didn't have anymore ideas and couldn't make anything work out. This is the best I could! Sorry! It's just, I got so confused to where this story was going and how to continue it.

I promise this story will have a proper ending even if I do take long.

I gotta thank all the reviews! Thank you so much! You made me the happiest person on earth and this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys! And to all of those who faithfully waited for the next chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING I LOVE YOU GUYS! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULD NEVER UPDATE!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and apologies if it disappoints you.

WARNINGS: CURSING, OOC, VIOLENCE, AND AWFULL GRAMMAR.

DISCLAIMER:I WANT KYO BUT I DON'T OWN HIM OR ANY FURUBA CHARACTERS.

--------------------------------------------

It was funny…

It was great…

It was the most delightful thing ever…

For Akito this was his reward…this was _the_ ideal day…this is what he had longed for all his life…it was perfect.

--------------------------------------------

As soon as they were out of sight Akito began to chuckle lightly, his hold never slipping from the boy he was holding.

"Stupid dragon he never learns…" Akito murmured between giggles as he kept walking. The boy he was pulling along finally seemed to snap out of it and turned to look at him alarmed.

"oh well…with time he'll learn" Akito shook his head, a few drops of water falling on his shoulders as he did so.

"You…aren't going to harm him, are you?" Kyo's voice stopped the other in surprise, as he pulled his tanned hand away from the other boy's grasp. Akito turned to look at him confused. Uncertainty written all over his face, he just stared for a moment before reaching out for the other boy's hand. Kyo watched this movement a pulled away.

"What does it matter" Akito answered coldly as he stared at the boys' hand longingly and tried to grab it again. Kyo steeped away from the grasp once again, glaring at his god.

"It matters" Kyo said stupidly, he couldn't think of anything smarter to say. His head was busy finally analyzing his situation.

"How so?" Akito murmured narrowing his eyes, he steeped closer to the boy looking menacing.

"I don't want him getting hurt" Kyo answered a bit of courage finally returning to his voice. He watched Akito's eyes widen for a second before a hurt look crossed the older boys' face.

"What…what do you mean?" Akito whispered as he steeped even closer.

Kyo didn't notice thought, he was getting ready to run. It was the most reasonable answer his brain had finally come up with. After all, Kyo reasoned, Akito couldn't possibly run that fast. The fact that the god was wearing a kimono, he was sickly, he was standing under the rain, and he hardly ever walked, made it impossible for him to be fast.

He could never catch up to kyo! Ever! And Kyo was overjoyed to have finally found his way out.

Poor Kyo…

He forgot one thing…

Akito was a god…

_His god…_

And a god gets everything his way…

--------------------------------------------------

As soon as he closed his door, it fell on him.

Heavy and evil, it made him want to choke and collapse. Hatori felt a sudden dread as the past came back to haunt him. He feared for his life…but most importantly, Kyo's life.

Akito had found Kyo and for the first time in years he hadn't ragged, screamed and sent the boy away. It had been worse than that; the god had that crazed glint in his eyes Hatori hadn't seen in a long time. And he had taken Kyo with him.

'_What does Akito want…he can't possibly still love him…what is he going to do?_' Hatori thought desperately as he looked out the window _'what am I doing? I'm not helping Kyo just standing here! Damn why do I have to care…why do I always care!'_

Hatori's thoughts were painful…but there was one in particular he hated most.

'_Kyo…what if he remembers'_

**------------------------------------------------**

'_Ok…get ready…at the count of three' _Kyo's mind was formulating his "brilliant" plan of escape _'just run as fast as you can…he'll never catch up! It impossible! (grin)'_

Akito watched with hurt interest as the boy's stance seemed to slightly change; as if to run away (the redhead wasn't very subtle).

'_Ok…one..two..thre'_

"If you come with me I promise nothing will happen to him"

Kyo froze as Akito's smooth voice cut through his thoughts.

"what?" He asked incredulous and the head smiled sweetly steeping painfully close.

"Kyo… every time, I try to get close. There's someone in the way. I don't understand" Akitos' voice dropped and the redhead felt a shiver run down his spine, suddenly the god's arms were wrapped around his neck. "But I won't mess up this time! I promise! This time I won't drive you away! I'll give you a chance!"

Kyo was shocked… He just stood there open mouthed. What else could he do? He just stood there confused. What was Akito talking about? Was it good for him or not? Who was he talking about? Did it matter?

"If I don't hurt him…you'll be happy right? And you'll come with me; the dragon will be fine…just as long as you come"

This was pure bliss for Akito. Even if his heavy clothes bothered him, even if the rain pelted down on him and he was muddy, he was close to Kyo. He was hugging him and feeling the boy's warmth again.

How did it happen?

How did the boy make him feel all warm and better, he didn't know. All he knew was that if he was close to the redhead he would live forever.

"What happens if I don't?" Kyo's trembling voice cut Akito's happy thoughts. He thought for a second. If Kyo didn't come…the thought seemed all too frightening for Akito. To be cold again seemed like a horrid idea. Torture all over again.

"Do you really want to find out?" Akito whispered in one of the boy's ears.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hari! Hatori! Stop!" The loud obnoxious sound of Ayame's voice went unheard as said albino ran after the doctor. Hatori simply looked around desperately searching for any trace of orange among the brown mud and wet green of the sohma gardens.

"Arght! Which way did they go!" The doctor screamed as he walked randomly down a path. Ayame followed close behind.

"Hatori I need to talk to you! Would you please listen?"

The doctor didn't stop. He kept on walking.

"Ayame which way did they go!"

The albino then stopped and looked down. His face saddened as he stared at the rarely frantic dragon. With disappointment in his voice he gently whispered:

"You really do like him don't you?"

This time Hatori did stop and turn to look at the snake confused.

"who?"

"Kyo"

Hatori's eyes widened and for 'some reason unknown to him' he blushed.

"I was never one to judge and he's family, plus I'm a doc…"

"I don't mean family kind of like! I mean the other kind! The way I like you! The way you once liked Kana!" Ayame's shouts rose as he spoke and Hatori just stared at him with an open mouth.

"Aya don't be stupid of course I don't…"

"Don't lie. I can see it, so could Shigure"

Hatori didn't answer to that. Both men just looked at their feet, uncomfortable silence settling between them.

"He's still a child" Ayame whispered and Hatori looked at him with a weird expression. They locked eyes for a moment before the dragon's green ones lit with anger and annoyance.

"I don't like him that way Ayame. He's just my patient and I'm responsible for him." Hatori mumbled, turned and trotted away.

Ayame watched as his friend ran of with a sad expression.

He just stood there for a while before smiling lightly.

"That's being way too naïve…especially for someone like you Hatori"

------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there!" Akito's voice said brightly as he practically trotted down a random direction, or so Kyo thought.

"yay…" Kyo sarcastically mumbled and the other boy turned to look at him with a smile. They keep walking for about fifteen minutes or so before Akito stopped, Kyo looked up and almost died on the spot.

Right in front of him was a small hut. Surrounded by tall trees, weeds, and all sorts of weird vegetation. Old, lonely and tattered there it stood looking exactly like:

"The cat house" Kyo whimpered as he sank to his knees, his stomach making a lot of weird flips. His face as pale as a ghost, he looked at the old building wide eyed.

Fear clear in his red irises.

Akito looked at the boy confused for a second before chuckling lightly and covering his mouth.

"No silly! This isn't the cat house! Come I just want you to look at it!" Akito said with as smile as he pulled the pale red head into the house.

Once inside, the building looked even more horrid than before. Really wet, disgusting, dirty and tattering; terrified Kyo noticed its windows were barred. The red head turned to his god who was standing next to the door observing him with a smile.

"YOU BROUGHT ME TO THE CAT HOUSE!" Kyo screamed with fury as he ran for the door. He felt his feet like jelly as he reached for the door, his head screaming at him for being foolish; he was almost there when the door was closed in his face, he crashed against it and fell back with a yelp.

'_No no no no!" _

The boy laid on the ground, his breathing laboured, tears streaming down his face. He looked towards one of the barred windows and noticed his god staring at him. Kyo quickly got up and headed towards him.

"OUR DEAL ISN'T OVERDUE! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE CAT HOUSE YET!"

"Kyo, this isn't the cat house. This is our home" Akito mumbled and stepped back as the cat tried to snatch him through the bars. The god felt his heart break as the boy inside began to sob hard, his tanned hands reaching out.

Never less Akito softly began to walk away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! AKITO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LOCKED IN HERE! PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry I had to bring you here Kyo. But I won't take anymore chances. Last time they managed to take you away, I won't let them do it again. Even if I have to hide you. Don't worry I'll come back tonight."

With that said the god sadly walked away. For the world he wanted to stay. But he had to be agile and make sure they didn't find out where his kitten was.

He had to keep Kyo close enough, yet distance himself just a bit.

Yes…he had to be smart.

It wasn't going to happen again.

They won't take him away.

-----------------------------------------------------

The first plea…

"AKITO! NOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!PLEASE!"

The second…

"IT ISN'T TIME YET! YOU PROMISED UNTIL I GRADUATED!"

More sobs and the third…

¨Hatori…please come. Please come and help me"

------------------------------------------------------

_New years…_

_Before the main feast…_

_Before most of the cruelty began…_

_The three teenagers sat on the porch and watched as the younger zodiacs played merrily on the yard. They chased each other back and forward screaming silly things to each other._

"_Come on Kagura catch me!" A young Hatsaharu yelled with a smirk._

"_I would if you stopped running in zig zags!" a young boar screamed angrily as she tried to catch the little blond boy next to her, who easily dogged her. _

"_Hahaha! Poor Kagura! They are taking advantage of her!" Shigure snickered as the boar tried to catch Ritsu this time._

"_Hehe my dear gure! We should help the young princess in need!" Ayame said dramatically._

"_Yes! Like the fine gentlemen we are" Shigure added as he got up and stretched a little "we shall conquer the little ones with our speed and agility!"_

"_Hai hai!" both friends jumped from the porch and expected the third to do the same. _

_But instead of jumping off, said teen just stared of, ignoring his friends. _

"_Hari! Aren't you coming with us?" Ayame whined as he once again climbed on the porch. _

_His friend didn't listen he just stared strait ahead _

"_What are you looking at?" Ayame mumbled as he directed his gaze towards the direction of his friend's._

"_My my! Hatori you been staring at little Kyon for some time!" Shigure said with a smile, as he too followed his friend's gaze towards the little orange haired boy who was currently running as fast as his little legs could take him. _

_Hatori finally stopped looking at the little boy and scoffed. _

"_So?" He mumbled and turned away._

"_jejeje looks like Hari likes them younger!" Shigure keep taunting as the dragon blushed. The dog snickered as he watched his friend's colour change. _

"_OH Hari! You do! But I thought you liked me!" Ayame joined in the fun._

"_STOP IT YOU TWO! STOP ACTING SILLY!" Hatori said with a scowl. _

"_Oh my dear Ayame don't worry even if Hatori denies your love I will always love you!" Shigure said as he held his friends hand. Both boys began to laugh as the dragon angrily stood and walked away._

"_STILL SHIGURE! SOMEONE SHOULD TELL KYO HOW LUCKY HE IS!" Ayame said loud enough for the dragon to hear._

"_DEFENETLY MY DEAR! HE HOLDS HATORI'S HEART! WITHOUT DOUBT HE SHOULD KNOW!"_

"_LUCKY LUCKY KYO! KYON-KICHI!"_

_--------------------------------------------------_

THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE POSTED SOON! (I HOPE)

Thank you for reading and hope it wasn't such a big disappointment. Thank you and until next chapter.

Reviews, comments and suggestions are open. Thank you


End file.
